Little Do You Know
by spacemonkey13
Summary: It's been months-just months. For Jane Rizzoli, it's better late than never, right? And for Maura Isles, it's likely Jane or no one else. (And anyone wondering about Maura's book?) - "In a somewhat cheerful mood thanks to a morning spent with the woman beside her, Jane takes no mind of the receptionist's somewhat wary look of her presence, and instead sports her charming grin."
1. Chapter 1

AN: The possibilities are out there for our two favorite ladies. Maybe the finale will give us room to work with. Kinda like fodder for our fics and fantasies for the aftermath. Or maybe not. Either way, here's my hopeful take on the aftermath. Maybe, maybe not.

* * *

 _Little do you know I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_

Phone calls between the two of them used to be so easy. One of them would call, the other would pick up and their conversation would start like they had already begun even before the other had even dialed.

 _"Jane! You promised to come with me to 'Sip n' Gogh' night!" Jane pulled the phone away from her ear and checked the caller's image to ensure the whiney tone was in fact coming from her best friend. It was. She rolled her eyes at the grin Korsak and Frost threw her way._

 _"Of course, Maura. And I will. I promised didn't I?"_

 _"Really? So the conversation I overheard between Officers McKenna and Caldwin about you offering to help them canvass the neighborhood tonight was just fabricated?" Maura can be the cutest dense person she'd ever meet but at the same time, the amount of feeling and emotion the woman can convey by tone alone is a talent Jane could almost admire. If only it weren't directed at her. Forget dripping with disdain. If it were entirely possible, Jane's sure her ear would be slobbered with that disdain._

 _"They're lying." Jane found herself nodding, despite the doctor's inability to see her doing so._

 _But the detective wouldn't put it past the ME. She had witchy powers that woman._

 _"I'll be waiting at 6pm then, Jane."_

 _Just like that, Maura's cheery self was back and Jane was stuck back in square 1._

 _The whipping sound from her partners drew Jane's ire as she dropped her phone back on her desk._

She's struggling to remember the last time they spoke so easily. She thinks it was about a month or two after her move to VA.

 _"Isles."_

 _"Do you still have Ma's recipe for the lasagna?"_

 _"Are you planning to cook, Jane?"_

 _"No, Maura. I'm planning to share the recipe with my new best friend at Quantico."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Jeez, Maur! I was joking! You know you're the only best friend I've got."_

 _"Well…it's not that far from being possible, Jane. Especially when we incorporate the factors of time and distance—"_

 _"Not changing my freakin' mind, Maura. You're my best friend, I'm yours. End of story."_

 _There's a bit of moment's pause before Maura continues, "Well I don't have it."_

 _"What?"_

 _"The recipe you were calling about. I don't have it."_

 _"Why the hell not?!"_

 _"Why didn't you call Angela?"_

 _"Because then she'll be all 'in my face' and shit, Maura."_

 _"Language, Jane."_

 _"Maura!" The ME swears she could almost see Jane stomping her left foot for good measure._

 _She rolls her eyes._

 _"Don't roll your eyes at me, Maura. Why don't you have Ma's recipe?"_

 _"Because I'm trying to cut back on cheese."_

 _"You're what?!"_

 _"I'm trying to cut back on cheese. To be more specific, I'm trying to cut back on my dairy and carb intake."_

 _"Are you shitting me? Who the hell cuts back on—you know what, forget the 'who', what I want to know is why."_

 _Forcing herself to overlook Jane's cursing, "I had my annual physical and I wasn't satisfied with the results."_

 _"Wait. Was there something wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?"_

 _Jane's concern brought a small smile onto Maura's face but just as quickly, the very same smile disappeared._

 _"Nothing too serious, Jane. But I haven't been too happy with my weight. I'm 6 pounds over my average."_

 _"When you say 'over', you meant the weight you're used to right? Not exactly 'over' like 'overweight'?"_

 _Maura frowned. "That's what I said."_

 _"Maura, you live next door to my mother—who is Italian. Your house is like Rizzoli central—the Rizzolis being an Italian family. And you know damn well that dairy and carbs go hand in hand in our dietary staple. And you're trying to cut back on those two specific items? Are you crazy?"_

 _"I didn't say it was an easy thing to do, Jane." Maura sighed._

 _"Jeezus. So how'd that fly over last Sunday?"_

 _"I'm not sure."_

 _"What do you mean you're not sure? What, did Frankie try to help in the kitchen again?"_

 _"I mean I'm not sure because I wasn't able to make it."_

Whatever the story was behind Maura's last statement, Jane wasn't able to make sense of it as her phone indicated a call from the office.

From then on, it was like a comical series of phone tag between the two of them. They exchanged emails but Maura was adept at circumventing Jane's questions.

She said she was just trying to avoid the temptation that her mother's cooking always brought along. She also shared that she had become too busy with trying to work on her book and getting it published. A few publishers have expressed their interest and during the last brief phone call both women had, Maura was in the middle of making a huge decision.

Because one such publisher that made the most noise about bringing her onboard was based in London. And they weren't shy about making it known about how much they were willing to bend over backwards to have her located within the same zip code. They certainly knew how to push Maura's ever curious buttons. Offers to have her consult with MI5, MI6, Oxford fellows, and the like—Jane knew it was like a smorgasbord of knowledge being handed to her best friend.

See, Maura Isles, no doubt, was—is—brilliant. Part of what made her so good at her job, at being consistently on top of her game, was her constant thirst for knowledge. And promising Maura access to as much as what said publisher was offering…

Jane feared she would say yes.

Something was nagging at her gut, telling her that something was wrong. And this opportunity was going to be Maura's go-to decision to help her run away.

From whatever it was that was bothering her.

Jane tried to hide it from her of course, but she'd been asking around through friends and family in Boston about the Chief ME.

The collective news wasn't entirely discouraging Jane from her worries.

About two months after Jane left, Maura started missing out on Sunday dinner. Not always. But no matter how much Angela cajoled her pseudo daughter, the younger woman found appointments, meetings and events that she needed to attend. She insisted that it was expected of her as an Isles.

In a desperate move, Angela argued that she didn't use to attend so many functions for the Isles Foundation when Jane was around.

Maura shrugged and gave a small smile and simply replied, "Well, Jane is no longer around to distract me from my duties."

Jane knew better than to be hurt by what Maura said. She completely understood where Maura's words had come from.

If it hurt at all, it was because Jane knew she could've prevented her best friend's pain.

Angela was adamant about sharing with Jane just how much her best friend had changed. She kept up appearances by hanging out at the Robber with Frankie, Nina, and Kent. Sometimes Angela , Ron, Korsak and Kiki would join them as well. She would sit with Angela for a while for Saturday breakfast. She spoke with Nina about Frankie. And sometimes with Frankie about Nina when his cluelessness grated on Nina's nerves.

But mostly, they all noted that she was alone. She went on dates, she attended events, she went to work, she attended Rizzoli Sunday dinner when she could...but most of the time she was alone.

A few times, when Jane just felt like she needed to hear a friendly voice regardless of the hour, she thought Maura had been crying.

But like always, she assured the former detective that she was fine.

 _Little do you know all my mistakes are slowly drowning me_

She's bored.

No doubt about it.

The first few months, Jane felt like everything was working out as it should.

Good career, great apartment (of course, since Maura picked it out), decent guy.

Davis had been patient. They were still seeing each other now and then, but they both knew that she might as well have one foot out the door.

So she tried. She tried her best to be…better.

He wasn't so bad after all. He didn't mind talking about work during dates. He didn't mind sharing tidbits on the current case he was working on while they were in bed. He laughed at her jokes, he understood her humor. She laughed at his, she sort of understood. He listened attentively when she complained about missing another one of Maura's phone calls. He let her rant when one of her co-instructors pissed her off.

For all intents and purposes, he was perfect for her.

But was she truly perfect for him?

He didn't complain when she fixed him instant coffee.

He took it in stride when she chose the wrong tie.

He didn't have enough shoes in his closet.

He didn't have a tortoise for a pet. Well, he didn't have a pet. Period.

He didn't push her to run every morning.

He preferred to stay in most nights with her, share a few bottles and a box of pizza.

He always got a whole pepperoni.

He hated mushrooms.

There are some nights when everything is just finally quiet and she's left to her own thoughts. And that's when it starts. The feeling that she's trying so hard, and the feeling that she's just too damn tired.

 _Little do you know I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

She wasn't really thinking.

She just grabbed her go bag, called the office, and was up in the air in about an hour.

She reads the last email that Maura sent her.

It says she's visiting London to get a feel for the place. She's been there before but never with the mindset of actually possibly living there.

Jane takes a deep breath, and mentally prepares herself for the possibilities.

Maura could change her mind.

Or maybe _she'll_ change her mind.

Maura could—dammit. Maura might not even be in London.

Jane stares at the email one more time, realizing belatedly that she had mixed up the time difference.

London was 5 hours ahead.

But…

Gripping her phone tighter, Jane looks around and searches for the nearest booth she could ask for information.

She didn't come all this way just to miss Maura by a few hours. Especially not if she had any hope of ensuring that they still had actual time to share.

Jane is too busy walking while craning her head and looking for a sign pointing towards the proper authorities to pester.

"Jane?"

She freezes.

And there she is.

"Maura" Jane whispers.

* * *

AN: Thank you to those who constantly throw reviews for all the writing I've come up with. It is much appreciated. Much as I love to read and lurk, apparently I do the same for reviews. But do know that I appreciate all of 'em. Even the guests who tell me they basically didn't like my offering.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This part dragged on longer than I expected. I was typing, and typing, and next thing you know, I went farther than planned. Or expected. I suppose the finale had something to do with it. Hoo boy. So here we go and here's to hoping I do these ladies enough justice.

I'll be cutting this chapter down a bit prematurely, but hopefully posting the next one up soon will make up for it.

* * *

 _Little do you know how I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

She's struggling to remember the last time she had a full night's rest. Not just the recharging kind of sleep. The kind where she wakes up the next morning with a sense of calm, peace—an overall sense of wellness that penetrates through her being, settles somewhere deep inside her. The kind that tempts her to stay in bed just a little longer…to linger…to savor all the positive energy that seems to surround her the moment she enters consciousness.

The kind where she looks forward to a new day.

It takes her awhile, but when she finally narrows down on the specific set of memories, Maura latches on with certainty as to the last time she slept and woke up to those feelings.

It was during their second to the last day in Paris.

It was a Friday night and Jane, in her usual reluctance, wanted to dabble in their standard Friday night fare of movies and pizza.

 _"We're in Paris, Jane!" Jane wanted to laugh at how affronted the blonde looked._

 _"And wouldn't that be something, Maura? It'd be just like how we'd do things in Boston, but on a different part of the globe. I dunno about you but I think it's exceptionally cool." Jane shrugs._

 _"Jane!"_

 _"Maura!"_

 _"Jaaaaaaaaane."_

 _"If you're going to resort to whining, I would like to point out that I taught you that."_

 _"Is it working?" Maura's face lit up momentarily._

 _"Hardly." Jane scoffed._

 _Maura's smile dropped._

 _"But…the pitiful look on your face does something for me. Ok. Fine. What'd you have in mind this time?"_

 _"There's this studio that mother used to bring me to when we used to visit. I think it's still there. I want to take you there." Maura was already clapping her hands excitedly._

 _"Oh, boy. A Constance Isles-approved venue?" Jane mocked._

 _"Don't be so quick to judge, Jane. I learned about orgies from her."_

 _To say that Jane spewed her drink and choked on what managed to travel through her windpipe would have been putting it mildly._

 _Suffice to say a confused man across from their hotel balcony was subjected to the sight of a blonde woman seemingly trying to help a brunette who was bent over, with the latter wildly waving her arms and batting the other away._

 _After the "brief panic of 2016" as Jane labelled their afternoon, referring mostly to how Maura fretted over her, the women resumed their discussion inside as Maura clarified that the orgy she was referring to was as modelled by a group of art students under her mother's tutelage._

 _Jane rolled her eyes, "Still awkward, Maur."_

 _"Well, regardless, I want to show the studio to you."_

 _Jane paused, biting her lower lip, "Is this the same orgy studio?"_

 _Maura offhandedly replied, "Of course not. That happened in our old flat."_

 _Jane eyes widened until Maura laughed._

 _The detective frowned, "S'not funny, Maura!"_

 _"Yes. Yes it is. Years together and you're still as squeamish about sex as the day I first met you." Maura picked up her phone and purse._

 _Jane followed automatically, reaching for her coat and putting it on. At the door, "Years together and you still insist on turning just about everything to sex" she grumbled._

 _"I wouldn't if you weren't so squeamish." Maura shot back, making her way towards the taller woman. Although with Jane in sneakers and Maura in her standard heeled footwear, their height difference was nearly indistinguishable._

 _"I knew it! I knew you've been picking on me this whole time!" Jane pointed a finger at Maura in mock frustration, but then dropped it in favor of unconsciously reaching inside the closet for her best friend's own coat and helping her put it on._

 _With her own unconscious smile at this gesture, Maura turned to fix the bent collar on Jane's, briefly letting her hand slide down and linger on her chest._

 _Both wore huge smiles and both oblivious._

 _They finally turned to leave, and as Jane held the door for the doctor, "So we're basically going out to look at more art stuff tonight?"_

 _"Well, if the studio doesn't hold your fancy, there is the lesbian bar right next to it."_

 _"Maura!" Jane's words are lost as the door to their room closes._

Maura smiles fondly at the memory of that night.

The truth is, Jane may whine and complain about things and activities that Maura often suggests and sometimes forces Jane to participate in, but in the end, Jane almost always succumbs to her whims and requests.

 _"Jane?"_

 _"Yeah?" They are seated in a small table partly situated outside a club. Maura recognized the owner as an old friend of her mother's and was invited to stay awhile. Jane, although she would never admit it, had been wary of leaving Maura alone in bars (anyplace crowded and full of strangers, really)—especially with alcohol involved—ever since that incident that almost got her best friend thrown in jail for a crime she didn't commit._

 _"Are you having fun?"_

 _Something must have clued in Jane with her tone as her best friend's strong gaze snapped directly onto hers with a small furrow lining her forehead. "What? Of course I am! Why do you even have to ask?"_

 _Maura shrugs, a tad self-conscious manner that alerts Jane further._

 _"I've been dictating our itinerary since we arrived."_

 _"Because this is originally YOUR trip, Maur. I basically plonked myself along with your schedule."_

 _"No, Jane." Maura shakes her head resolutely._

 _"The moment you showed me your ticket, this became ours. And I know how much you dislike some of the sights we've seen and some of the places we—"_

 _"Maura," Jane cut her off, placing a comforting hand atop hers that were fiddling with a paper napkin._

 _"Do you know what's one of the best things we share in common?"_

 _Not waiting for the other to reply, Jane continued. "It's the fact that when it comes down to it, if we really don't want to do something, if we really feel strongly **against** something, we cannot be forced to do so. So, I want you to remember this because I'm not likely to admit this ever again…"_

 _Maura nodded. Jane smiled. "No matter how much I whine, groan, or complain, whenever I'm with you, Maura, I'm with you a hundred percent. Okay?"_

 _A grin overtakes the forlorn look on her best friend's face and Jane's smile could only widen in response._

They went back to their room, tired but still somewhat brimming with energy. Somehow, they ended up watching Mamma Mia.

And ended up singing along to the music.

Loudly.

For the first time ever, Maura experienced what it was like to receive a call from hotel management telling them to "tone it down."

Although mortified beyond belief, Maura swore it was the best night ever.

The next morning was a tough contender.

 _It's not the first time she woke up with a hangover._

 _Unfortunately, it's also not the first time she woke up with a hangover, and with another's arm around her._

 _Fortunately, said arm didn't belong to a stranger._

 _Nor did it belong to any male from her dating history._

 _Maura could almost completely ignore the slight pounding in her head and her eyes' sensitivity to the sunlight that managed to sneak past the cracks of the drapes that have been haphazardly drawn shut the night before. Drapes that had a splash of some liquid on its edge. Maura notes with a slightly hazy memory that it must've been the vodka they shared the night before. The one that had them dancing in—_

 _Maura's eyes widened briefly, scrambling as gently and as quietly as she can, lest she disturb her bedmate, to check._

 _—in their underwear._

 _Hence, the reason for the hastily drawn drapes._

 _Maura felt Jane stir and she froze. Wondering how her friend was going to react._

 _To her eternal surprise, Jane's arm tightened further around her, drew her even closer as Jane shifted until Maura could've sworn that lying on their side, her back molded perfectly against her best friend's front._

 _Warm, safe, and dare she say it, loved._

 _All these words were the best she could come up with in that moment. That single moment where it seemed as if everything good in her life have come to gather in this room, in this time, in this place beside her best friend. Her person. Her constant. All the warmth that suffused her being was more than enough for Maura to briefly forget her pain. Long enough until she fell back to sleep, content._

Until the next night…their last night.

When she realized that this could very well be their last night spent together until who knew when?

And the next morning…their last day together.

When it dawned on her that she may have gotten away without having to do "airport goodbyes," but all they've done was change the setting and prolong the inevitable

From then on, it was a flurry of preparation on Jane's part as she prepared to move on and out.

The next fully conscious memory Maura can recall consists of how she spent her first night in her house, fully aware that Jane wasn't going to be stomping through her door anytime soon.

And that the next morning wasn't bound to be different.

* * *

AN2: Another shout out to the lovely folks who took the time to leave reviews. Seriously. It may not seem much, but speaking from experience, I know that it takes a certain amount of effort to do so. Special mention goes to the guests, the anonymous folks who bothered to jot down a few words. Kind words at that too. And to the lurkers: thanks. I've spent my fair share of time in the shadows and totally understand. Nonetheless, thank you for reading. The views don't say as much but the numbers are what they are.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Pardon the delay and please pardon the tiny offering at this time. I've got a bit all written down but the muse complained about how "disorganized" everything was. I'll try to post another as I think the follow up to this one fits better and thus doesn't demand as much rewrite.

* * *

 _Little do you know_ _how I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

It's not like she couldn't function without Jane.

She did.

She went out. She attended events. She socialized. She still met up with the family she's made in Boston. The family she found with Jane.

She even went on dates.

But there were nights when it just hit her out of the blue and the obvious hole that Jane's absence presented simply made her…sad.

And so she cried.

Not always, of course. And she didn't cry like missing Jane brought unbearable pain or anything.

No, it was hardly dramatic.

But sometimes, it took her by surprise when she'd realize that her cheeks were damp.

And in a way, it bothered Maura further.

Because missing Jane was like a throbbing pain that wouldn't quite go away. It presented itself at the weirdest moments, and sometimes at the most inconvenient ones as well. Like when she was out on a meeting for an Isles Foundation-related event.

 _One of the men in attendance was quite arrogant and loved to presume he knew better. And by "knew better," he loved to think he could order for the doctor._

 _Stephen smugly stated, "The lady would love to have the salmon and capers fettuccine, wouldn't you, Maura?"_

 _"_ _Sure. As long as my ma made it. And you shoved that smarmy smile off your face and replaced it with my fist." Maura could have gasped when she could've sworn she heard Jane's voice in her head replying in that standard droll way she had._

 _To cover up for the likely look on her face, "Thank you, Stephen but I'd like to order a salad. Dressing on the side, please."_

In that single instant, the reminder in her chest made itself known.

Maura found it complicated when she tried to explain the reason for the painful smile that graced her lips.

She'd miss Jane's voice, but when they finally caught up with each other on Skype or on call, she'd find herself somewhat wishing she didn't have to hear her at all.

Damned if she did and damned if she didn't.

-x-x-x-x-x-

They were in the middle of another Skype session one night.

Both were in their respective beds, their tablets propped beside them as they both lay on their side.

Maura was telling Jane about her field trip with Kent that day when she realized that Jane had fallen asleep. With a small affectionate smile, she reached for the red button but something made her stop mid-reach.

She observed her friend.

Without being entirely aware of her actions, Maura found herself reaching out with her index finger, trying to stroke the outline of Jane's face. The doctor noted the circles that shadowed the former detective's eyes. She frowned. Jane was supposed to be taking it easier these days.

Maura took her hand back and shifted in bed, trying to find a more comfortable position.

When she finally did, she stared until her last lingering image before sleep took over was Jane and Jane alone.

 _Little do you know I'm still haunted by the memory_

Maura glances at the time and notes that she has some to spare before her flight begins to board.

Although in truth, she's torn between boarding and staying.

Gates Publishing has been adamant that they wanted her to sign up with them. Although location was never an issue, Maura has to admit that relocating to London has its merits.

For one, she wouldn't have to be plagued by memories of her best friend everywhere.

Here, she will be moving into a new residence that has never experienced the hurricane that Jane tended to bring with her each time she step foot in a room.

Her closet wouldn't have to hold small reminders of Jane in the form of a Red Sox jersey, a few shirts, sweats, pants, and her spare suit.

Her door would never have experienced being slammed shut harder than it should.

Her couch wouldn't have Jane's favorite blanket on it. Nor would it have that small stain crudely hidden in the farthest corner. A stain Jane thought she'd hidden well from Maura.

Maura shakes her head as she realizes that she's being assaulted once again by everything she's trying to move on from.

No, she'd never want to forget Jane Rizzoli, nor would she want to completely erase her from her life.

All she wanted was some breathing room to work with. A place and time for her to function as she once did before Jane came into her life.

 _Little do you know_ _I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

Maura continues to stare at her phone even as she hears the last boarding call for her flight.

She looks up and takes a deep breath.

She has to start somewhere. Her time is her own to manage as she pleases, governor be damned. She has rarely taken the time off as she should and she has much to spare.

Maura figures she can delay her return and review Gates Publishing's offer with a more serious perspective. Regardless of her ulterior motive of forming a more "independent" life separate from her best friend's, Maura decides that writing this book is hers and hers alone. And thus, her consideration and decision should not be colored and tainted by Jane.

 _Liar,_ a voice that suspiciously sounds like Jane whispers.

Maura tightens her grip on her phone.

She wants to refute and contradict that phantom voice but knows immediately that it speaks the truth.

How could she claim to try and build a life separate from Jane, when the very words she hoped to help her stay afloat and drift slowly but steadily away from her, are the very same words that tether her unconditionally to the very same woman?

* * *

AN2: Another bunch of thanks to the reviewers out there! Damn, I really would like to applaud your efforts. Especially the ones who even threw a PM for good measure. It means a lot to know that one piece of writing was not a fluke and that my other contributions receive more or less the same amount of attention and quality of feedback. Thank you. Forgive me if I tend to be irregular with the updates. It hurts to write when the muse isn't available. To that one reviewer who asked if there's a potential for a rating change...I have no idea at this point. We'll see, though I'd love to state at this point that M ain't my forte. My efforts turn real odd. And awkward. But hey! Never say never, right?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: We linger just a tad longer with Maura's thinking. I hope I haven't bored you folks yet. There are just some things that I wish to lay down before getting to the point where both ladies finally meet up after time spent apart, where the first chapter ended. Stick with me? *grin*

* * *

It wasn't as if Jane was perpetually out of reach or anything.

Both exchanged phone calls, emails, SMS, and thanks to Jane's insistence that it was "fun," they even resorted to social media like Twitter and Facebook.

They both made sure that one way or another, they kept in touch in what was going on with the other's lives. Jane was adamant even before she left that they wouldn't fall into the cliché of eventually losing touch with each other until their friendship turned into those annual-card types.

They even did their best to uphold a weekly meet of sorts. Skype became the trio to their duo. Sometimes, they even left the video channel open while both worked in their respective desks. One time, Maura recalls looking up and seeing Jane staring at her through the screen.

 _"What?"_

 _Jane shrugs. "I just like seeing you there."_

And then she went back to scribbling on her pad for the next day's series of lectures.

The thing is though…life is what happens while you're busy making plans.

Jane, who's schedule was relatively lighter and more regular these days, had to consider another person into her schedule.

Agent Davis.

-x-x-x-x-x-

It wasn't as if Maura didn't have options either.

All the activities that she'd usually have to cajole Jane into, she could now attend—and on time too! She didn't have to listen to Jane's complaints that marked each and every endeavor. To be fair to her best friend, she was consistent.

Complaints delivered on the day the activity was announced by Maura.

 _"That thing is bound to bore me to a coma, Maura! I'd be better off poking myself in the arm with a pen until I get a complete picture or something."_

Objections and counter-offers interspersed throughout the days leading up to the scheduled activity.

There was _"How about bowling, Maura? Requires no contact, and it allows us to eat and drink at the same time. It's a win-win!"_

Another time it was, _"I would rather eat my shoe than do another round with the cheese platter, Maur. The color on that sample makes me wonder if it's even edible."_

But it was the most recent that made Maura laugh.

 _"Oh! I know, let's just watch that documentary you told me about last week!"  
"The life story of Saddam Hussein?" Maura's a bit taken aback by Jane's sudden interest.  
"Yeah!"  
"You'd watch a movie documentary with me? In an actual cinema house?"  
"Sure. Why'd you sound so surprised?"  
"I can hardly get you to stay put on the couch when we're watching at my house…" Maura trails off suspiciously.  
"Honestly, Maura, anything other than having to spend time with that co-organizer of yours would be better."  
Maura grins. "Are you talking about Stephen?"  
"Why? Any other douchebags in your foundation I don't know about?"  
Maura shrugs. "Stephen's harmless."  
"Of course he is." Jane smirks. Maura catches the look in her best friend's eyes in time and asks, "What did you do, Jane?"  
"Nothing. I wouldn't dare to embarrass you in front of your friends, Maur."  
"Stephen is not my friend, Jane." Maura emphasizes.  
Jane grins.  
"Good. Coz I told the asshole if he so much as made you wince when he gets too close he'd be getting a wince from how my fist gets just as close."  
"Jane!"_

It would've amused Jane to know that even with the amount of time they have spent together, sometimes a spark of insecurity will still make itself known to Maura. Those times, it will occur to the ME that perhaps Jane's just tired of having to keep her company, of always catering to the activities that she likes, of always having to consider the doctor's sensibilities.

But whenever Maura would even think about giving Jane an out, Jane would just shoot her a smile and tell her to "Let's go, Maur." And that was it. End of self-doubt.

The truth was, with Jane gone, Maura was basically free to go and do as she pleased.

Emphasis on **pleased**. Past tense.

However, Maura persisted. She began to feel that perhaps she had become too dependent on Jane. And Maura's independent spirit decided that it was time to reinforce that thinking.

So she kept herself busy.

But not too busy that she almost didn't catch everyone else's reactions around her.

They appeared to be worried about her. And no amount of reassurance seemed to be enough for them to take her at her word that she was fine.

She still showed up for nights out at the Robber when she could. Especially on the nights when it became obvious Korsak just couldn't stay away and do nothing so he tended the bar.

She periodically spoke and spent time with Frankie, Nina, sometimes even Tommy along with TJ.

She still showed up for Sunday night dinners when she could.

She wasn't losing sleep.

She ate healthy.

She wasn't "losing it" just because Jane wasn't there.

Finally, Maura decided she was too tired of trying to assure everyone around her that she was fine.

So deeper into other endeavors she went.

For the first time in years, she resurfaced within the Isles Foundation-sponsored events. Although she was never really absent, Maura went back and took a more active role. Her mother was pleased of course, although after volunteering to spearhead the organizing of two major back-to-back fundraisers, it upset the doctor to learn that Constance was "worried" something might be wrong for Maura to dedicate so much time back into the Isles Foundation.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Reprieve appeared in the form of a publisher based in London.

At first, she was pleased and humbled by the praises that the publisher sent her. The words "impressed," "promising," and "lucrative deal" certainly caught Maura's attention. Maura was riding a high that nearly beat out of her chest in how the publisher seemed to be in awe of the sample work she sent. Although other offers had been available, most of their comments were tepid at best when held up against Gates Publishing.

Gates wrote their offer like they would beg if they have to for her to sign up with them.

Her first instinct was to call Jane with the good news.

She had nearly pressed speed dial until Maura realized something while reexamining her email exchange with said publishing house.

Her jubilation immediately turned into horror.

She sent the wrong manuscript sample.

Gates publishing was effusive over a piece of work that was never meant to be seen by anyone other than her.

In her frozen, confused, and horrified state, all that Maura could do amidst what was supposed to be a beautiful Saturday morning, was cry.

* * *

AN2: Another round of thanks to the folks who penned their review. I didn't really think it'd help, but it actually does, knowing a writer is doing something right. Or at least writing about something so wrong that you get the exact reactions you've been hoping to garner. Sincerely, thank you. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Pardon the delay. This was supposed to be posted a whole lot sooner but my day job got in the way. And then cough and colds got tossed into the mix. Suffice to say I've spent the past two days more or less disgusted at my own state. Moving on! So, some of you have an inkling as to what Maura may have accidentally sent the publisher. I kinda feel like some of the reviewers are pretty much on the same wavelength that I'm riding. Maybe. *grin* I'm glad you guys are liking these so far. Honestly? This is the first time I've stuck on a story this long. Heck. This is the first fandom I've stuck by with writing this MUCH for. So thank you for being so welcoming with my simple efforts. Here we go._

* * *

The story was supposed to be personal. Perhaps even therapeutic.

It was Maura's solace, especially in the midst of missing her best friend.

It was never meant to be seen by anyone—ever. It was her story and hers alone.

Yet, here she is in London after having appeared before the publishing house with the very story she wanted to keep private.

Oh, Maura tried to call them up and explain the mistake, but after being railroaded with praises and various offers to "sweeten the deal" as Jane would have phrased it before, all the pathologist could remember in the end was agreeing to meet up with them personally to discuss matters further.

When she finally snapped out of her stupor that was filled with blind panic, Maura remembered to finally contact Jane. She felt completely out of her element and knew that she desperately needed her best friend for this and a mere phone call would not suffice.

Skype it was.

But her initial reaction wasn't what she expected.

 _"_ _You had another book on the side and you didn't let me read it?!"_

 _"_ _Jane!"_

 _"_ _What?" Jane honestly looked offended._

 _"_ _I'm trying to tell you I made a mistake and sent them a different attachment. They are excited, Jane! In fact, excited doesn't even begin to describe how the man on the other end of the line sounded like he was experiencing symptoms of a myocardial infarction."_

 _"_ _Wow. Trust you to diagnose someone even across the phone."_

 _"_ _Jane!"_

 _"_ _I heard you, Maura!" Jane rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _But so what?" the brunette continued._

 _"_ _So what?! Jane, that story was personal!"_

 _"_ _Is that why you didn't let me read it?" Jane asks with a somber look._

 _Maura takes a deep breath. "Yes."_

 _"_ _You keepin' secrets from me now, Maura?" Jane joked, but Maura could see it was half meant._

 _"_ _Jane. It's not like you don't keep secrets from me either." It was all Maura could respond with._

 _The other woman shrugs. "I guess."_

 _"_ _So you_ are _keeping secrets from me too?" Maura frowns._

 _Jane's back straightens, "Hey! We're talking about you here, Maura. Let's get back on that one. So!" She claps her hands in emphasis and mock enthusiasm._

 _"_ _Look, nothing has been signed, right? Nothing concrete has been decided. If you really want to know what I think, feel them out."_

 _"_ _Feel them out?"_

 _Roll of eyes._

 _"_ _Check them out, Maur. You're telling me they want you to come on over. It's London, Maura. On their dime too. So what if you spend a few days as a bit of working vacation, eh?"_

 _"_ _Jane, this doesn't solve the main problem." Maura's frustration was beginning to show._

 _"_ _I know, I know. But you can take this time away to maybe rethink a few things about it."_

 _"_ _Like what? It's not the story that I was planning on getting published, Jane!"_

 _"_ _Maura, before you get into a full-blown panic, listen, alright?"_

 _Maura crossed her arms with a huff._

 _"_ _Your first story was hands-down awesome, Maur. I'm not being biased. For someone who would rather watch a novel turned into a film than an actual novel, that's saying something, right? And as much as it pains me to admit it, I ain't no slouch when it comes to books either. I know you've snooped on my own collection. So it's not like I have no knowledge or taste for a good book when I read 'em. Yours is no slouch, let's just get that one thing straight."_

 _Maura slowly nods, with a small smile on her face at Jane's encouraging words._

 _"_ _Now you've got a bunch of publishers all lined up—which is a feat on its own, Maura. Something tells me you went at this publishing business much like how you applied for college or something." Jane kids but couldn't help but laugh when she notes the sheepish look on her friend's face._

 _"_ _Anyway, they_ have _asked for a couple of edits and some of them provided a bit of input. And I know that was part of what you were working on the last time we spoke. I also got the feeling you weren't completely satisfied. You kept on tweaking things here and there. Yeah?"_

 _Maura agrees with a nod._

 _Jane takes a deep breath, "Now, this other story of yours…" Maura tenses but Jane pushes forward._

 _"_ _It was easy to write, wasn't it, Maura?" she asks in a soft and gentle tone._

 _"_ _You had an outline all written down for the first. You even had probabilities calculated for each possible outcome in the story that would garner a reader's approval. You tried to write what you wanted but something held you back. But this second story? No, you didn't hold back. And that's the brunt of the 'personal' stuff isn't it? This second one was all too easy to write because you just kept on going. I bet there were times when you couldn't stop. Especially not when the words just keep coming. I'd even bet it was one of the reasons 'time got away from you' and you missed a few Rizzoli shindigs."_

 _Maura felt like crying all over again._

 _Because it was true._

 _Everything Jane said was too true._

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _"_ _Check things out before just saying 'no'. Give them a chance, Maura. Give your best work a chance."_

Jane's words reverberate through her mind.

Maura has had enough of the airport today. She's all but missed her flight thanks to the thoughts running through her head. Maybe just as well, it's a sign that she should stay a bit longer.

She chuckles inwardly at the thought of "signs." That was more of Jane's thing.

The forensic pathologist takes out her phone to make the necessary arrangements for her extended stay, but is snapped out of her musing as a man who was hurrying past her unceremoniously bumped against her shoulder with no regard or even an apology.

Frowning at the lack of manners and the slight bruise she feels she might have garnered at the sudden encounter, Maura turns around to try and get a glimpse of the perpetrator.

She's not entirely sure as to her purpose for doing so as she wasn't the type to force any confrontation.

But in the process of trying to identify the rude individual, Maura spots someone that brings her to a full stop.

It was like one of those out-of-body experiences she has read about in those articles that Jane likes to peruse while in line at the cashier, laughing and snickering to herself in the process.

The next thing Maura knows is she's just close enough to reach out and touch the figure, to ensure that what she's seeing—or rather, _who_ she's seeing—is real.

"Jane?"

To say she is surprised would be an understatement.

Just a few minutes ago, she took her missed flight as a sign that she should take up the publisher's offer to stay and perhaps commit right that same morning. And then not a moment after she took out her phone, she bumped into an older gentleman who was hurrying past her and that's when she caught sight of her.

"Maura."

Oh, how she has even missed her voice.

And then she's wrapped in the arms of the woman she had missed terribly these last six months—six, terribly long, and lonely months.

It was futile to resist, and so Maura wrapped her arms around Jane as well.

-x-x-x-x-x-

When Jane pulls back momentarily to look her in the eyes, she feels Maura's grip tighten and so she squeezes her right back, only to realize that the blond was sniffling.

"Maura? Are you crying? Hey." Jane leans away but ensures to keep one arm around the other woman, using her free hand to wipe the few stray tears that had fallen.

"I'm just…really happy to see you, Jane." She claims, smiling.

But Jane notes that there's something quite dim about her friend's smile.

Maura begins to notice Jane's silence.

It is unnerving, she realizes. In fact, it is almost eerily similar to the look she'd give in interrogation. Maura wonders, what is her best friend trying to find out?

"Jane? What are you doing here?"

Jane seems to snap out of her silence and takes Maura's hand as she picks up her bag with the other. Without question, Maura chooses to follow, her own luggage right behind her.

"I need coffee." Jane states.

Maura frowns, but nods in agreement.

As they walk, Jane laces her fingers through Maura's. The shorter woman notices but does not visibly react for fear that Jane might pull back.

"Do you think they have a coffee vending machine around here?" Jane asks.

Maura jerks her hand back and stares at her in a somewhat horrified manner. "A vending machine!"

Jane smirks and then laughs aloud.

She takes a hold of Maura's hand once again and as they walk side by side, Maura almost misses Jane's next words as she's too in awe of the fact that Jane's actions weren't entirely automatic nor was it a subconscious act.

"Still hate anything other than a true blend, Maur? I missed that about you." Then, Jane pauses to look at her and with a sheepish grin, "I really missed you, Maur."

Maura finds that her smile can only widen so that it almost hurts. "I missed you too."

Jane tugs slightly at her hand to signal that they should move on.

Maura doesn't let go, and neither does Jane.

* * *

 _AN2: To the ones worried about "beards" getting in the way (this fandom seriously contributed a whole lotta pop to my vocab), rest assured that ain't happening. If ever any makes an appearance, it's likely to only nudge these folks along. Or help spin a few things but I really have no plans for an interference. Hmm...I might actually tackle a bit of that matter in the next one._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Tons of things going on. Part of it is the shitty political arena in my country at the moment. D'oh. My apologies for this short offer. My frustrations as of late haven't been helping on the inspiration front. Please know that I try to update as fast as I can but sometimes the words just don't work. I hope this latest update shall satisfy most for now until the next offering._

* * *

They end up in a small coffee shop. A place, Maura recalls, she discovered by accident when she found she couldn't sleep and the silence had begun to suffocate her.

"This is pretty cool, Maur. How'd you find this place?"

Maura smiles and takes comfort in the observation that their train of thought has more or less remained in sync. Regardless of the recent difficulties they have gone through in trying to maintain communication and the closeness they shared from before, here together it was like they haven't spent time apart at all.

She shrugs nonchalantly, "I was restless one night and I decided to go out. I thought I needed someplace…'noisy', but then I changed my mind and started walking. But then it started to drizzle and when I tried to look for shelter, that's when I happened upon this café."

Jane frowned, "You went walking at what time, Maura? Alone?"

Her friend rolls her eyes in response. "There were still a number of people out that night, Jane. Plus, I still remember the lessons you gave me."

"I taught you those moves with an addendum that wherever you happen to be, I won't be far behind. Back-up. Talkin' 'bout back-up, Maura! And where was I that night, Maur? Oh, just on another freakin' country!"

Maura stares at her for a beat and then begins to laugh.

Jane nearly slams the coffee cup back onto the table, worried that either her friend was losing it, or she was about to. How in heaven's name was the topic of her safety even remotely funny?

"I'm so sorry, Jane." Maura tries to get her laugh under control, especially once she catches sight of the tumultuous look on her friend's face.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to undermine the matter of my safety. It's just…it's just for a moment there it was like we were back home. You know? In my kitchen. Maybe even my office. Or wherever it is you've decided to spin me another lecture about keeping my doors locked."

Jane tilts her head curiously to the side, "Why? You forgetting to lock your doors again these days? I told Ma to check."

"Jane!" She didn't know about that one.

"What? Someone has to double check since you obviously suck at it." Jane shrugs as she tears into a muffin. "These European folks really know their way around pastries."

"It's not a pastry."

"It's not?" Jane pauses mid-chew.

"It's bread, Jane." Maura brings her focus back onto her scone as the other woman stares a little bit closer at her own food.

"But, you've got all these goodies in it." The brunette holds up the muffin to her eye level, as if inspecting it, with suspicion in her eyes.

"You don't call raisin bread a pastry, do you?"

"Ugh. Those are raisins. That alone should warrant more of a warning. Hell, I think you can even blame my trust issues on them."

"How does trust even relate to raisin bread?" Her tone is incredulous.

"When I first laid eyes on 'em I thought they were chocolate chips. Sometimes I see those stupid cookies with raisins and at first glance I still mistake them for chocolate cookies."

Maura laughs, "No wonder I see you giving the cookies on display this weird look."

"Like I said: trust issues." Jane grins as she goes back to consuming her food.

"So," Jane pauses to take a sip of her coffee before continuing "you missed your flight?"

Maura freezes for a moment, and in a heartbeat it strikes her how they have so easily fallen back onto their banter—their standard pattern of jumping and flitting from one topic to another.

"I decided to extend my stay here."

The other woman slowly places her cup down and asks, "Why?"

Maura shrugs and keeps her eyes directed on the table in front of her, unsure of what to say.

"Maura, you don't actually have to move here if you sign up with them." Jane leans forward to take her hand in hers.

She flinches—it was barely noticeable, but Jane noticed just about everything.

"Maura?"

"What changed, Jane?" She asks instead.

"What do you mean, Maur?"

She meets Jane's gaze and slowly withdraws her hand. She sighs before she continues, determined to get some things off of her chest and out in the open. After all, Jane was here.

That should mean something.

Right?

"Where do I even begin, Jane? You pulling away? Your mood swings—if one can even call it that. You change personalities on me often enough that if I probably followed the DSM to the letter, I'd have diagnosed you with a mental problem. You _actually_ allowed me to dress you up."

"Hang on, Maura! All I'm hearing right now is 'you, you, you'. What about **_you_**? And whaddya mean 'pulling away'? And you kept pestering me about my clothing choices, woman! I give in a few times and this is what I get?"

"Though I am not as impervious to change as you think I claim to be, I believe that the degrees to which I have evolved through my years of knowing you have only been for the better."

"What the hell, Maura. What are you getting at?" Jane's temper was about to get the best of her, as well as the rest of the café's patrons' attention.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Maura scolds her with that calm exterior she had mastered in all these years of dealing with the Rizzolis, particularly one Jane Rizzoli's temper.

To try and deflect some of her anger, the doctor decides to take a different path.

"Why are you here, Jane?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

No matter how tempting it was, Jane fought the impulse to respond as she was known to do.

 _I missed you._

Which no doubt could be followed by Maura's—

 _Why now?_

And then she'd be forced to spout some shit like—

 _Why not?_

And then Maura will give her that look that told her she was exasperated or something.

Which will then set off one of Jane's fears: one day, Maura will get tired of her bullshit and then where would that leave her?

 _Alone, you idiot._

Was it just her or was her inner voice really taking on Maura's voice more consistently these days?

"Jane!"

Yep. There's exasperation, Jane notes.

"Did you hear what I just asked?"

Wait for it…

A sigh. Yep.

Followed by…resignation?

Oh. Oh no.

Nope.

Not today.

Not when she's **_this_** close to figuring things out.

"Maura." Was that her voice that just croaked?

"Forget it, Jane." Maura signals a passing waiter and asks for the cheque.

"Maura." Her voice is firmer this time and one of her hands quickly grabs one of the doctor's and pulls her towards her…closer.

"Jane—"

"I know you're tired" Jane starts.

Her words, the low but resounding undertone, snaps Maura's gaze back to hers.

"I...I know something's going on and my gut is telling me that something's gotta give soon. I know what you're asking but if we continue in this manner—in this same dance we go through over and over again—we're bound to end up right back where we usually do. You ask, I deflect. I ask, you give me facts. You talk, I joke. I'll talk, you respond succinctly because you know I'll cut you short anyway. And we'll go on and on."

A beat passes with the two of them staring at each other's eyes until the arrival of the bill interrupts them.

Maura is quick to pay and all Jane can do is to shoot her a dirty look.

As they stand up, Maura can't help it, "So is that it?"

Jane pauses.

"We stop because we presume it will always end the same way?"

"No."

Jane's firm delivery of the single word draws Maura short from shouldering her bag.

The former detective takes Maura's hand once more in hers and tugs her closer. And seeing as Maura was hardly ever the one to pull away or the one hardly ever able to say no to her best friend, she acquiesces until she finds her front molded to the brunette's side. _Perfect fit_ , she can't help think.

The forensic pathologist might have gasped but Jane's whispered kiss against the side of her forehead as she wraps an arm around her waist distracts her completely.

As do her next words, softly right next to her ear.

"We don't stop, Maur. We never stop dancing. But it's time we changed the moves, right? Different beat, different music, different positions."

If Maura guessed, she could've sworn that last two words were actual innuendos coming from her best friend.

Then, Jane leans her head slightly back, the movement alerting the doctor to reciprocate, thus placing both women in the middle of a Parisian café, in an intimate position, intertwined, heads close together, gazing into each other's eyes, their lips barely a centimeter apart…

"But always, **_always_** the same partner.

* * *

 _AN2: A huge thanks to the ones who, aside from reviewing, have sent encouraging words that clue me in as to whether the scenes I envision our two ladies in actually work. To the particularly supportive ones who never fail to drop by just about each chapter. Should i start dropping names? *grin* Well, maybe at the very end. Who knows? I'm mostly wondering where to end this teeny tiny series properly. I have a couple of ideas, but..._

 _Okay. Quick question (and feel free to respond via review or PM-whichever floats your boat, folks) that_ _ **may**_ _or_ _ **may not**_ _help me decide on certain HOWs and WHEREs:_ _sky_ _or_ _water_ _? If you guys got the time and the penchant to pound a few more keys, I'd love to hear the WHYs as well._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I'm sorry if I've been away for some time. Weddings seem to bring out the drama even from people and places you'd least expect it from, don't they? Pair that with emotions you didn't ask for and BAM. It's like the muse took a beating. Anyway, here it is. Not sure if I'm ending it here. Still too "tired" and aching in my head and somewhere else deep inside._

 _Please do let me know if I did this chapter right. Or did justice for some of your expectations, even if an iota. Thank you._

* * *

 _"Tell us, Dr. Isles, what inspired you to write such a moving piece?"_

 _The man at the head of the table has an earnest and excited smile, and if circumstances were different, Maura knows she would be in the midst of a lengthy "spew of words" as Jane sometimes referred to her more…passionate responses._

 _She looks around at the other people in the other room. Aside from head of editorial, a representative of the legal head was also present. The man who presented the troubling question was a significant name in the board of publishers. According to him, her work had caught his eye and, in turn, his attention. If she understood correctly, Mr. Bench is the primary force behind Gates Publishing's persistent courtship of her signature._

 _A man in his fifties, Mr. Bench—or Paul, as he insisted the doctor refer to him—may very well be what the company precisely stood for. Clean cut, tailored but non-extravagant suit, jovial demeanor and a warm but firm grip, Maura observed when they shook hands._

 _Honest, loyal, and simple. Maura's research into the company and its people told her that Gates Publishing cared more about the final product and their creators than actual profits. The founder—Paul's predecessor and father—was a self-made man and a self-admitted frustrated author. Interviews of the late CEO had the senior Bench often making fun of himself, that as much as he loved writing, it was an unrequited love. What he couldn't do for himself, he offered to do for other authors and would-be writers. He swore to stand by what was great writing and potential literary masterpieces rather than be consumed by potential profits._

 _It appeared that Gates Publishing, at first glance, was a small and unassuming publishing house. But their list of published works spoke for itself. Few as they may seem for a company in their industry, their yield of literature spent a great amount of time in bestseller's lists and consequently turned a handsome profit for the company that allowed them to continue and do what they do best: work for the love of the craft._

 _Hence, as Paul explained in person, he was invested in the story she had given them a glimpse of and it was much evident he wanted more. And he wanted to share the gem he'd found with the rest of the world._

 _The head of editorial, a striking brunette clad in a simple but flattering pair of grey slacks and white blouse tilts her head to the side and softly cuts in, "My apologies if the question is of a personal nature, Doctor."_

 _This seems to jolt Mr. Bench to sudden awareness and his smile dims, but persists, "My apologies if I've overstepped, Dr. Isles."_

 _This in turn snaps the doctor to the present. She shakes her head slightly and with a small smile finally responds in a near-shy manner. Maura tries to keep in mind what Jane told her before: "give them a chance."_

 _"In a way, yes, it is personal. I…I was inspired by someone." Her lengthy pause causes the other woman in the room to ask "Is the protagonist molded after her?"_

 _Maura grins at the question, "Not quite. In a way there's a bit of her written in…and a bit of me."_

 _The other man who has remained quiet for most of the meeting finally pipes in, "Pardon me for clarifying, Dr. Isles, but your character…I guess…I wonder how or where you figure into your protagonist?" He is sheepish and flushed for asking. Mr. Bench's face pinches in a frown as the implication of his colleague's question is most apparent._

 _But the pathologist doesn't take offense. She knows what he means, and she understands._

 _She shrugs in a casual and offhand manner she's inherited some time ago from Jane._

 _"What you've garnered from what I've delivered is—I should say—a raw version of how I've always seen her. She has her faults, her vices, her sins—she's far from pure. But where I come in, is when she's at her vulnerable. I'm there when she's at peace, when she can be still, when she sleeps soundly. My protagonist is not just molded after my…inspiration."_

 _Maura meets their gaze head on as she continues, "She's molded after us when we're together."_

 _Maura's smile widens a fraction, but her eyes are caught in a memory and not in the present as she finishes, "I suppose you can say that…it's our story."_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Jane has taken momentary ownership of the bed.

She's sprawled all over the queen size, arms and legs spread as she sighs.

"Shoes, Jane." A somewhat muffled voice from the bathroom reminds her.

The brunette rolls her eyes, but finds herself trying to get her sneakers off by shrugging and flinging it off to the side.

The last one, thanks to a miscalculation on Jane's part, barely misses Maura's face as she walks towards the bed and straight into the path of the flying shoe.

The disgusted look on her face only brings a sheepish one to Jane's as she grins and mumbles a "sorry."

Maura rolls her eyes and turns to collect the wayward pair, organizing and setting them properly to the side. She goes back to the bed and nudges the other woman to make room. Jane groans but acquiesces by shuffling a bit to her "side" of the bed.

Fluffing the pillows to her satisfaction, Maura leans back, hands laced and resting on her stomach. She glances at Jane who has her eyes closed, relaxed, but not asleep.

"You shouldn't sleep just yet, Jane."

"Ssshhh. I'm meditating."

Another roll of the eyes and a huff.

"One of these days I'll take a picture of your drooling face, Jane Rizzoli and show you just what your meditation looks like"

A smug smile forms on said woman's lips, but keeps her eyes closed.

"Why haven't you? I have."

"Of your face?"

A laugh.

"Of yours."

"JANE!"

Maura takes one of the pillows and immediately smacks it right against Jane's face.

"Hey!"

With reflexes that don't seem to have been dulled by her time away from BPD, Jane snatches the pillow away from Maura and retaliates before the doctor even fully realizes what she has instigated.

Less than a minute later and both are breathless with laughter.

A minute's mark and both are flushed red as they try to get the upper hand.

A few more seconds later, both find themselves stunned and frozen in place.

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _"I suppose the doctor she meets in Africa would be…you?"_

 _Maura looks at the one who threw the question but spies a warm smile that accompanies the words spoken._

 _The female senior editor whose name Maura briefly remembers as Phoebe, pipes in, "Pardon us for pursuing with these questions but, your story and your characters appear so…lifelike as we read it, to say the least. Personally, I truly wish to know more about your protagonist, Dr. Isles—and her doctor."_

 _The grin thrown her way is laden with something else, but Maura is too preoccupied to notice thanks to the shape and lives that her characters take on, as well as by how they take over her writing whenever she delved back into their "world."_

 _And in the midst of people who are more or less complete strangers. Maura finds herself admitting something she has tried to deny for as long as she's been writing THE story._

 _"Yes." She clears her throat and proceeds to explain as briefly as possible lest she explain more than she's truly prepared to admit._

 _"To be precise, the doctor takes after who I mostly used to be. She's brave, unflinching amidst all the horrors she's faced in the field. She's a professional at her job and she's one of the best and she knows it."_

 _Phoebe, undeterred, asks another question, "You mentioned 'used to be' and added 'brave' into the list. Surely, Dr. Isles you don't believe that? After all, you catch murderers and criminals for a living."_

 _The representative from legal throws an assessing look at the other woman and notes the shining interest in her eyes. He rolls his eyes and hopes to high heavens that Phoebe doesn't do anything to mess this up._

 _But when he returns his gaze to the mild-mannered doctor, he comes to realize that perhaps despite all usual efforts from his colleague, this may just be the one "score" that gets away._

 _Maura smiles self-deprecatingly. "If I were truly brave, I wouldn't need this story then, would I?"_

 _Silence reigns for a good long moment until Paul finally cuts in with a small thump of his fist to the desk, startling the others._

 _"Then I hope you'll pardon me for saying this, but Dr. Isles, her loss is our gain, yes?"_

 _A small frown mars her face, though she knows part of him may only be trying to shed some sort of positive light on things._

 _"Mr. Bench, her loss IS my loss."_

 _Trying to salvage the situation in case their potential client misunderstands and takes their boss' words as offensive, Mark, asks another question—the second in a row that makes Paul question if perhaps the younger man had far more potential in a different department than legal._

 _"If she's molded after you and this someone you seem to regard and speak so highly of, and she meets this doctor, who is taken after who you say you mostly used to be, what other spectrum is there to explore? The past and present are accounted for, Dr. Isles. Are we looking at the future?"_

 _His smile belays his hope for her and her "inspiration" and it actually helps ease the sting of "loss" mentioned so cavalierly moments ago._

 _A small smile forms on Maura's lips as she shakes her head. "I can only hope. Unfortunately, one cannot write the future, as we all know. To write the future, you must first live it. But to live it brings us right back to the present and consequently the past. No, the only spectrum remaining for them to explore would be dream..." she trails off._

 _"Dr. Isles—"_

 _"Please, call me Maura." Her smile is welcoming towards him. It's the first real one they witness that is not forced, small, or polite._

 _Encouraged further by the brief look of envy that strikes Phoebe's face, he nods and shoots a warm and genuine smile of his own towards the blonde woman, "Maura. If I may be permitted to say so, we may not be able to write the future. And perhaps at this stage all we can do is put in ink everything we long for. But putting such dreams to words, having them printed and tangible, to say the least, isn't that a step towards reality? And in doing so, perhaps what we're truly working towards here, Maura is the realization of everything you long to have. Finally."_

 _It shouldn't._

 _It shouldn't make her want to cry, but the hope that his words bring to life in her chest is too much._

 _Would it be too much to hope for that, as completely irrational as it may be on the grander scale, this young man's words want to make her jump in with both feet as Jane would say and say "yes"?_

 _Dr. Maura Isles seems to transform before their very eyes as she sheds the tormented writer's persona and dons the mantle befitting that of an Isles._

 _"I would like to see a copy of the contract you have in mind. I'll have my lawyers review your offer and you have my word that I'll get back to you as soon as I hear what they have to say."_

 _The plural usage of the word "lawyer" does not escape them and all three understand that in front of them isn't their standard author. No. She also happens to be a doctor AND a businesswoman if she set her mind to it._

 _At the door, Maura turns around and motions toward the young legal aid. "Oh, and if I should pursue working with your company, I would like to request that I deal with him."_

 _Though the surprise is apparent on all three, none is more outrageous than the one on Phoebe's. And Mark finds himself laughing just as the door closes and Mr. Bench lays a heavy and firm hand on his shoulder._

 _"Looks like you're running the show on this one, Mark."_

-x-x-x-x-x-

 _The minute she steps foot outside the building, everything seems to hit her all at once._

 _The possibilities, the past, the present, the future…_

 _Perhaps it IS time, Maura muses. She can take a flight back home as planned or perhaps take a detour to D.C. Visit a few colleagues, revisit the Smithsonian, and maybe visit a certain best friend whom she's been missing terribly from the moment they parted ways._

How was she to know, however, that she'd falter when she reached the airport?

How was she to know that she'd be so riddled with doubts and questions that she'd miss her flight?

How was she to know that her initial plan to step back and perhaps take time to come up with a solid plan outside Jane's existence in hers would fail?

How could she have doubted the inevitability of their future?

Their future that they seem to be living NOW—with her straddling said best friend, arms on either side of her, hands braced on the other's shoulders, hair tousled, skin flushed, and their eyes locked on each other.

Time seems to stand still, the second hand braced on an invisible mark that only they both know—and want.

When time resumes, so do they.

In the back of her mind, Maura humorously muses that her analogy for time and hands seem to fall in line with where Jane finds hers on her body.

* * *

AN2: Thank you once again to everyone who left reviews. It's very flattering to know that you guys are "tuned in" and all. It's also comforting to know that I've got some of these ladies' characters right. Heartfelt thanks, folks. Heartfelt.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN1: It's been awhile. Life decided to grab hold of me real tight these past couple of weeks and wouldn't let me go. Let me know if this latest chapter is worth any. :)_

* * *

 _"Do you regret it?" The doctor's voice cuts through the internal thoughts of the ex-soldier._

 _She whips her head around in slight alarm, wondering if something in her face made her girlfriend think she's anything other than happy._

 _"What? No! What makes you ask such a question?" Immediately, she grabs the smaller woman's hand and squeezes gently in reassurance. She would love to grab her closer—she's prefer to have her sit on her lap but the meager accommodations of the plane restricted her from doing so._

 _And by meager, she's being excruciatingly sarcastic. At this point, George is mostly just cautious of embarrassing her doctor._

 _A shrug at first is all she received as a reply but the worried look on George's face comforts her enough to be more honest and open._

 _"You quit the military because you were done with the violence. Then you joined Sentinel in the hopes of a more 'boring' existence as you once said, but then got dragged into my mess—right back in the the middle of madness and chaos. We got out. I understand personally going back as this is what I signed up for with Médecins Sans Frontières. But you…you don't have to. You_ don't _have to go back."_

 _"Hey. I told you, I go where you go. We're just lucky Sentinel is being all apologetic they all but told me to choose my next assignment."_

 _"But the reason—"_

 _"Shane," the nickname still elicits a smile from the blonde woman, as if she cannot get over the simple joy of having one. Though initially an attempt to tease her when they first met, "Shane" has become her own version of endearment. It had also becomes a happy reminder for both of the time when the tall brunette stumbled over how to pronounce "Sinead."_

 _"I'm just worried that you might change your mind after some time. And I just want you to promise me, George. Promise me that you'll tell me when you feel like you've had enough and I swear—we'll go home right away."_

 _The former soldier leans over to place light kiss against Shane's forehead…lingering a bit until she emits a happy sigh, pulling back slightly so as to lean her forehead against hers._

 _"Shane, I doubt I'll regret my decision. Because I wasn't fooling around when I made up my mind and told you that **this** —US—is for keeps. And that means we stick together as much as possible. Now, we've been provided a golden opportunity that you get to continue doing what you love, ME—"_

 _"George!" she hisses, but the blush and the smile can't dissuade the other from knowing that she's far from upset at the remark._

 _"—and continue doing the great work you've started in Africa. Not to mention, I also get to do something more than babysitting some heiress—"_

 _"I heard that heiress was immensely disappointed when she found out you weren't going to be part of her detail."_

 _A shrug._

 _"And we get to do it all while together! In the same zip code, Shane. Hell! In the same tent even!"_

 _"George!"_

 _Laughter._

 _"Ssshhh" came the sound from somewhere in the cabin._

 _Chastised, both end up chuckling._

 _"What'd I tell you, Shane? You and I are pretty much the same where it counts. As much as I love you, and as much as you love me, if we truly don't feel comfortable about something, a NO is a no. If I didn't want to go, at worst I'd probably opt to stay behind and visit you when I could. At best, I'd give it a test run, say like a month. But this is me, right here, telling you that I have no hesitation. There's no second guessing this. And Maura, when I'm with you, I'm with you a hundred percent. Remember?"_

"Jane?"

The piece of paper nearly falls to the ground as the former detective yelps in surprise.

"Maura!"

The blonde woman is standing by the door, encased in a bathrobe, aiming an arched eyebrow in her direction as she realizes that the look on Jane's face screams guilt.

Surely Jane hasn't found trouble so early into her stay in London, right?

Then again, this _was_ Jane Rizzoli. If she didn't create trouble, she found it. And if she didn't find it, trouble found her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I was just, looking for something." Jane is nodding her head almost comically and Maura can't help but grin as she saunters closer towards the taller woman.

Both barefoot, Maura still stands at a perfect height to gaze into her eyes as she quickly darts a hand behind Jane so as to grab whatever it is she's trying to hide from her.

"Maura!"

"Jane!"

The scandalized look, however, flits merely past Jane as it is Maura instead who pales at the realization of what Jane must have seen—and read, apparently—judging by the knowing look on her face.

Sheepish, Jane is about to apologize, but Maura cuts her off and shocks her further by spewing an apology and then a barrage of words the former BPD detective is trying to understand.

Her reaction somewhat reminds Jane of the time Maura's mother, Constance, decided to drop by unexpectedly early and Maura was spiraling into hyperventilation.

She grabs hold of her arms, shaking her slightly to catch her attention. "Maura!"

Pause.

Oh no…is that…is that a tear?

"Jeezus, Maur. Don't cry! Please, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? Did I grab too hard? I'm sorry I read it, Maur! I swear, I was just looking for that nice lotion you like to carry around. And then I saw these papers and—I was just going to move them aside—then somehow, I made a mess and came across this page."

Sniffles. Maura was sniffling, but then looks up to meet her gaze and Jane could've sworn she would move heaven and earth just to get that hurt look off of her face.

"It's okay." She whispers.

"No. No it's not okay, Maura. I mean, I get we're together now but we're both still entitled to our own private things. We both know that. I _should_ know that."

Shake of the head.

"What? What are you shaking your head for, Maur?"

A small frown.

"I'm not upset you read it, Jane. I'm more of upset that you got to read the unedited version."

 _What?_

"What?"

Maura cocks her head slightly to the side as she responds, "That's an old version of my manuscript."

Jane remains quiet.

"Jane?"

"Are you seriously upset over my reading this version because it might have typos in it?"

"Jane!"

"Maura!"

Maura takes a step back and crosses her arms.

"It's rife with mistakes."

"It's not like I'm your editor, Maur. And even if I _was_ your editor, then it'd be my job to fix it, right?"

"You're not fond of letting me read drafts of your report either, Jane."

"Are you shitting me? How exactly does my BPD paperwork compare to your manuscript?"

"Well they're both full of words, a byproduct of our writing skills."

"Yeah! I'm sure me writing 'idiot tried to run away but I got the sonofabitch right before he could jump the fence' compares to your writing that's worth seven figures in American dollars!"

"I regret telling you how much the publisher offered me."

"I'm not likely to get over how much an author actually gets paid anytime soon so buckle up, Maur. I'll likely tease you about it for a couple more weeks."

If both had any doubt whatsoever that finally consumating their relationship would involve awkwardness, regret, or—heaven forbid—the pressure to subscribe to the traditional hallmarks of a romantic pairing, then this so-called argument right now just blew those doubts straight out of the water.

"It's an imperfect piece."

"What matters to me is that I finally got a glimpse of _your_ story, Maura! You've been holding out on me!"

"Because it wasn't polished yet!"

"And I'm telling you it's not a problem!"

"It is to me! It's largely unedited and…and full of mistakes…and—"

"You mean mistakes like having your name typed in instead of the character's?"

If it were at all possible for Maura to lose any more color…it was.

"Maura?"

"You…you read that part?"

Maura backs a few steps until she finds solid ground by sitting back on the bed.

There's silence.

And then a weight settles right next to her on the bed.

"Maura?"

The pathologist turns her head to the side and finds Jane leaning ever closer towards her, and whispers, "I only read the last part of what I think is the last page, I didn't even really get to finish it because you came in. I'm sorry if me reading it upset you so. I really didn't mean to snoop."

Silence.

"And it's not like I'm going to judge you for imagining yourself in your main lead's shoes."

Maura shakes her head furiously in disagreement and exhales.

"It's fine."

"You're upset."

"Not about… _that_ …exactly."

It lasts a moment or two, but just as Maura could have predicted, Jane pieces all the parts together.

A hand reaches up to cradle her jaw and Maura leans against the calloused grasp and resigns herself to Jane knowing everything before they've even had breakfast.

"By any chance, is the story about us, Maura?"

Hesitation at first, but then…a nod.

A pause.

"How the fuck do you read Shane's given name then?"

"Jane!"

* * *

 _AN2: I hope the wait was worth it. To those who penned me reviews, particularly for the last chapter, THANK YOU. I appreciate all the time and words you guys spent dropping in your take of my writing. I admit, it's flattering, but it's also been quite helpful for me to determine which areas I should work on_ _—_ _if not for technical improvement, at least so that I can continue working with the knowledge that people sincerely enjoy what I've come up with._

 _Again, thank you._


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: It's been months. I'm sorry. I know the last chapter left some of you confused, and I won't make excuses. It's where the muse led me, and I hope you'll understand my hesitance to change any of the previous chapter's contents. I hope this makes up for it._

 _I hope you'll all pardon this attempt to get back on the writing saddle, so to speak. I had to be in a proper mindset before I could take up writing again. If you're wondering why the long absence, the second AN at the bottom should do the trick. Anyway, here's to hoping I'm seriously back. And I hope this latest chapter I have to offer will do for now._

* * *

"I have to take this," Maura says as soon as she takes a look at her ringing phone. Jane nods in acknowledgment as she takes the hotel key from the other woman, unlocks and opens the door, stepping aside to let her girlfriend through first.

 _Girlfriend_.

Jane finds herself unable to stop the smile on her face from widening until it almost hurts.

While Maura heads on over to the desk that holds her laptop, Jane slaps both of her hands to the sides of her face, as if the move to do so would help stop her from looking like an idiot.

The sound draws Maura's curiosity and concern, but Jane simply drops her hands back to her sides, grins and waves. The doctor sighs in mild exasperation, still curious but assuaged that nothing is truly amiss. In return, Maura shoots her a smile back and tries to focus more on the voice coming from the other end. "Yes, Harvey, and that's precisely why I told them to send you copies of the contract."

With Maura preoccupied with what Jane assumes to be her legal team — of course, she has more than one lawyer in her arsenal — the former detective decides to check her own phone.

As soon as she laid eyes on Maura at the airport, Jane had all but forgotten to check her mobile device. After all, other than work, the doctor was Jane's reason for being glued to her phone most of the time. And with Maura "glued" to her side now…well, surely it was understandable how she'd totally lose track of her phone, right?

 _7 Missed Calls_

 _18 Unread Messages_

 _3 Voice Mails_

"Jesus." All in the space of…she glances at her watch…less than 30 hours. Jane sighs and bets against herself as to who could possibly be trying to reach her so bad.

One missed call from Davis. Jane checks the time stamp and judges that his attempt to reach her might have been right after he'd gotten the voice mail she left, informing him that she was taking time off. For personal reasons.

The next one — okay, make that four — were from her mother. Big surprise.

The next was from Frankie…he must have said or done something to make their mother stop at her fourth attempt to call her.

The last one was from Korsak.

Jane's tempted to call her former partner first as she's most curious about his call. Though they exchange emails now and then, calls were often made for either emergency news or big important news — the life-changing kind of news.

But the voice mails beckon her.

Jane glances at Maura who is now staring at her laptop, possibly going through the contract Gates Publishing had offered and picking it apart piece by piece with her lawyers. Judging by Maura's side of the conversation, it was likely a conference.

She decides to step out to the balcony in order to give Maura the quiet she needs.

And to give her mother's voice a chance to ring out in the open air, just in case.

On her way out, Jane brushes her hand across Maura's shoulder, at the same time quickly nudging the blonde's chin gently upwards so she can brush a light kiss across her lips.

Even after everything they've done last night, the mere idea that Jane can kiss Maura when she wants to still amazes her.

A glance backwards tells her that judging by the look on the medical examiner's face, the feeling must be mutual.

The glass door slides shut and Jane momentarily takes a deep breath of the cold air, chilly but still comfortable.

She shifts her attention back to her phone, taps a few keys and begins to listen.

 _"_ _Hi, Jane. I just got your message. Look, I really hope nothing's wrong. But if there is, please don't hesitate to call me. I…I'm here for you."_

A moment's pause, then _"Anyway…I'll settle things at Quantico and…take care, Jane."_

Jane quickly moves on to the next message, not entirely sure if it would be another from Davis. She wonders if he already got the package she dropped off at his house.

But the voice she hears next is Frankie's.

 _"_ _Jane. I just got to Ma in time right before she was thinking of flooding your voice mail. You haven't been answering your phone she says. She's got news she's antsy about sharing."_

There's a beat, and for a second Jane feels her chest grow heavy at the possible bad news.

 _"_ _Jane, I think it's about Maura."_

She freezes.

 _"_ _Just call me when you get this, okay? I know you're probably busy, but…We're talkin' 'bout your best friend here, Janie. Call me."_

She feels herself lean heavily against the balcony railing. Worried, but at the same time wondering if perhaps her family's concern — whatever they may be about the Chief ME — are all for naught.

Jane theorizes that they may have caught on to Maura's possible decision of moving away to another country.

But…what if there's something else Maura's hiding from her?

She peers through the glass to see her best friend turned lover — partner, in every sense of the word — and wonders if she should ask.

Jane glances back at her phone and decides to listen to the last voice mail.

 _"_ _Hi, Jane."_

Davis.

 _"_ _I uh…I got your package. And your note."_

She was not expecting to hear his voice at such a low and solemn note. Her fingers tighten around her phone as she continues to listen.

 _"_ _I was half hoping to get your voice mail, and I did. And now…I'm…"_

A deep breath and then a soft sigh can be heard.

 _"_ _I'm in love with you, Jane Rizzoli. You'll always have a piece of my heart, as corny as that sounds."_

He chuckles, " _I can only wish to have had yours, but I think a part of me knew deep down that I was never going to be the lucky recipient. I was just too stubborn and too hopeful."_

A beat passes.

" _And you're wrong by the way. I don't hate you. How can I hate someone whose heart couldn't and wouldn't lie?"_

The message cuts.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Maura sighs and rubs a hand across her forehead, a bit in frustration.

"Donald, I'm not actually in this for the money."

 _"_ _That's what I said! Jesus, it's like you've never sat down with Maura before!"_ A voice interrupts and a bevy of other voices jump in.

"Can everyone just calm down and give me the highlights of the contract. I'm mostly interested in what rights I retain with regard to my work. I need to know that my 'creation' stays mine. I don't want to get the finished product a few months down the road and not recognize what I wrote."

She hears Donald and Hank briefly argue over who goes first and she sighs. She should've just gotten Harvey involved. Or Ethan. At least Ethan knew when to shut up.

However, Maura Isles is a tad too knowledgeable of how business works. She had observed the people she met with at Gates. Paul is a businessman first and foremost. He may be in love with the craft, but they both understand the need to keep a company afloat. He may be generous with the proceeds, but it isn't the proceeds that she's after. If a writer's story is to be compared to a unique and precious artifact, and Paul decides that said artifact would sell more if it were polished and embellished with inlaid jewels, such a product would be a farce. It would sell for its shine and jewels but not for what it originally stood for. And Maura would never want an artifact to be desecrated just to sell at a higher price on any market.

Phoebe, well she doesn't trust that woman. Period.

Mark has potential. She thinks the young man understands and will continue to understand her work even after the final product is released.

Hmm…Maura muses that she must bring Jane along to her next meeting the publishers.

Speaking of Jane…

Maura glances at the balcony where she spies her love, on the phone, but tense and running her fingers through her hair.

Much like she tends to do when agitated.

"Gentlemen, there's something I need to attend to. I shall call you back."

She doesn't wait for a reply, hangs up and is immediately on her feet towards Jane.

-x-x-x-x-x-

She's stuck between wanting to wallow in guilt and wanting to call Frankie.

If she wallows, she'll worry Maura. Jane knows that when she wallows, it takes her a good long while and will probably last longer than her girlfriend's teleconference. And then Maura will take one look at her face and know. Then she'll worry. And then Jane will feel bad for worrying Maura.

It's a cycle, really.

But if she calls Frankie, she'll likely be distracted with whatever it is that concerns Maura.

But the latter option will at least get her mother off her back for a while. She hopes.

Option two it is.

"Rizzoli."

"I guess it's a good thing you're the only Rizzoli in BPD now."

"Janie?"

"Oh, so I'm gone a few months and you don't know your own sister's voice anymore?"

"Please. I still get a couple of remarks when I answer with 'Rizzoli'. I think they miss your manly voice, Janie."

"That's coz my balls already dropped while yours is still somewhere in your throat." Jane shoots back.

Frankie laughs and acknowledges his sister still gives as good as she gets.

Jane's voice turns low and serious though when she speaks, "You called and left a message. About Maura? What's wrong?"

She can see in her mind's eye how the look on her brother's face turns just as serious as he mumbles a "hang on a sec" as he must have excused himself to move someplace quiet within the BPD.

"Still in the office?" She asks to pass the unsettling quiet between them as she hears him move.

"Yeah. Got a couple piled up today. Even robbery is knocking at the door of Maura's territory. Kent's okay, but—"

"—but he's not Maura." She finishes for him.

"Yeah." He breathes out as a sigh.

"So," Frankie continues, "I know you just love to cut to the chase so here goes. Ma went snooping and she thinks Maura's moving to London."

The knot in Jane's chest loosens considerably at her brother's words.

"Jane? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. Yeah I heard you."

"I said Maura's moving and—"

"Ma went snooping?!"

"Really? That's what you heard? Janie, your best friend is in London right now, either making arrangements to stay for good or _maybe_ she already did!"

"Can't blame her if Ma's been snooping around her place again."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me right now, Jane?! Are you seriously more upset at Ma right now instead of worried over the possibility of Maura leaving? For good?"

 _Well, yeah. I mean we're together now so…_

Jane runs her hand through her hair, suddenly tense, and there's this tightness somewhere in her chest and a heavy weight on her shoulders.

Jane wants to tell him that everything's okay now. And that he shouldn't worry because she's with Maura right now and whatever it is he thinks is going on, she'll fix it.

But she can't.

Because Jane realizes that for all the steps they've taken to cement this new facet of their relationship, she's yet to ask Maura of her plans.

Hell.

Jane's even unsure of hers.

"Jane?"

And there's Maura with a worried look on her face.

So much for option two.

* * *

 _AN2: So, why I was gone. To keep it brief, I was admitted to the hospital for a cough that won't quit, next thing I know is I appear to be paralyzed from the waist down, with the paralysis slowly progressing upwards even up to my hands. It was like being in an episode of House. Except there was no genius doctor with a temper and wit to entertain me._

 _Hence, the proper mindset I was talking about. It took me a good while to be able to handle typing again. Even more to be "inspired" to write. I honestly want to know what you guys think of this latest attempt, but I'm not sure if I can handle reading any review about this "lukewarm" chapter. But hey, reviews help tell you someone's reading the whole thing at least, right? And even bad reviews should be enough to let me know if I should quite while still ahead. Okay. Rambling over._

 _But hey, to those who continued to leave reviews even while I was away, thank you. Really._


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Here I go again with another offering. This one's just a wee bit longer than my usual. At least based on the counter for word count. My apologies if it takes me awhile to update after each chapter. Though better, the ideas come in spurts and sometimes the flow just doesn't feel...natural. I guess I'm a temperamental sort of writer that way. But here! Please read and let me know what you guys think. I have a couple of ideas as to where this would eventually lead, but let me know if I should end it here already or whatnot. I'd just hate to be the kind of writer who milks a story dry.

* * *

"Jane?"

 _"_ _Jane? You there?"_

Jane swallows nervously before she decides that she should speak with Maura first.

"Yeah. I'm here."

 _"_ _Was that Maura?"_

"Yeah. Listen, Frankie, I'll call you back later okay?"

 _"_ _Hey! Wait, what's going on, Jane?!"_

"You want me to fix things, right? I'm fixing it so shut it" Jane hisses, hangs up and turns to Maura.

"Hey you," she offers up a smile. A small one, but genuine at least, Maura notes.

"Is something wrong? I noticed you looked upset while on the phone and…" Maura feels a blush coming on. She hopes she doesn't appear like being "all up Jane's business" as said woman used to say whenever referring to her mother. The last thing Maura wants is to make Jane regret anything about this new facet of their relationship while supposedly still in the "honeymoon period."

"You were worried about me? I should be asking _you_ how things are going. Normally, I'm the one with my hands all over the place when on the phone. When I glanced at you earlier you looked like you were well on your way to handling phone conversations like a Rizzoli."

Jane grins.

The blushing commences.

"I just realized that perhaps I should've picked one from the team to speak with and he, in turn, could've coordinated with the rest."

Jane takes the distraction and decides to run with it in the hopes of stalling Maura's curiosity about her own phone matters.

"Why didn't you?"

Maura sighs and leans against the same railing Jane is propped against, "Though the Isles Foundation's legal concerns aren't often necessarily dire or otherwise, I find myself more…concerned about the possible outcome of this situation."

The shorter woman turns her gaze to the streets below before placing her forehead against Jane's arm in the process. In return, Jane moves to wrap an arm around Maura, tucking her close to her side.

"You're not worried about being cheated out of royalties, are you?"

Jane's mocking tone assures Maura that her best friend turned…girlfriend? Lover? Partner?

Partner sounds better. Although, she IS still her best friend.

Regardless, her tone assures Maura that Jane knows her better than anyone else.

She scoffs and replies, "Hardly. I would prefer to be compensated justly for my work, but my concern lies not entirely on being awarded properly, but mostly in ensuring the preservation of my creation. And…I figured that presenting the publishers with a team of lawyers instead of just one might emphasize how serious I am about preserving what is mine."

Jane frowns, digesting the doctor's words.

"You…want to make sure that they don't make a movie down the road that barely resembles your book from which it's based on?"

Maura chuckles, "I think presuming a movie to be made out of my book—that is yet to be published, by the way—is a bit outlandish, don't you think? But…yes. Something along those lines."

"Please. Your book would be a blessing to the film industry. They've sucked ideas out of every other media: comics, video games, books, more books—they're running out of books they've even turned Fitzgerald's short story into a full film. I mean, wow!"

Maura leans slightly away to look Jane in the eye. "You've read F. Scott Fitzgerald's short stories?"

Jane's eyes widen, "You've seen the movie?"

"Why do you sound surprised?"

"Oh, you mean like you're surprised I know Fitzgerald's work?"

"How _do_ you know about the movie?" Jane pulls away and crosses her arms, a small smirk flirting with her lips as she regarded the blonde woman in front of her.

The ME is disappointed at losing the other woman's warmth, but crosses her own arms in response.

"I saw it one night on TV."

Pause.

"No. Nope. You only watch films on TV when you're either with me, or when you're sick or upset and last time I checked—"

"—last time you checked was months ago, Jane" Maura cuts her off.

Jane stands still, the smile drops off of her face.

"And since you weren't around, though I was hardly 'sick', I _was_ somewhat upset. And…I missed you."

"Maura…" Jane is at a loss as to how to bridge the distance that suddenly seems to have appeared between them.

Maura shakes her head with a tremulous smile. She steps forward quickly, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist and simultaneously burying her face against the crook of her neck.

Jane feels that the best response is to return the woman's embrace, as tightly as she could.

"I'm sorry" Jane whispers. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

She feels Maura shaking her head as she replies, "It's okay. It just took me some time to adjust to you not always being there."

Jane nuzzles close to Maura's cheek, close to her ear, "Did you? Adjust, I mean?"

Maura shakes her head. "I'm not sure. It's actually one of the reasons I thought starting fresh in another country might help do the trick."

Jane can't help but stiffen at her words.

"Jane…will you look at me, please?"

The former detective tries to pull away, but finds the other woman's grasp to be quite tight. And strong.

She should really stop underestimating that whole yoga thing.

When their eyes meet, Maura continues, her gaze serious but the depth ever present.

It is one of the few looks that can deter Jane from shying away with humor.

"Can we just…move forward? Yes, you hurt me. But there was also failure on my part for not stepping…up, so to speak."

Scoff.

"We both know that stepping up on your part may have only prompted me on a 'flight or fight' mentality. Neither would've been a pretty scenario."

Maura pauses, seems to give her statement thought, then nods briefly.

"Say it is so, can't we just start anew? I'm here, you're here. We're finally together. Isn't that enough?"

Jane sighs, "That sounds like a great idea, don't get me wrong. And a part of me wants to just sweep everything aside and start fresh like you suggest. But you and I both know better. These unspoken things and thoughts can pop up one way or another in the future. It may be in the middle of an argument, it may even be while we're having a quiet night in, who knows? But it will come up. And then what?"

Maura offers a wry smile. "Are you offering to…'talk'?"

Jane rolls her eyes. "As much as it pains me, yes. Yes, I think we do need to talk."

The smile on Maura's face transforms into something that Jane has trouble deciphering at first, until she notes the closest word to describe it was…"dreamy"?

"What?" Jane insists.

The blonde woman's smile transforms once more into a shy one as she lowers her gaze briefly until Jane nudges her chin upwards to meet her gaze.

She tries to downplay her next words with a shrug, but "I know you love me, Jane. And hearing the words from you again and again brings me great joy. But, it is always the things you do—big or small—that makes me feel this...nearly indescribable feeling within me that makes me want to do or say something just to show you just how much I love you in return."

"Uh…what?" Honestly, the look on Maura's face is enough to blow Jane away.

"Someone asked me once how you became my best friend, even followed up with a 'why'."

"And?"

Jane couldn't entirely be sure if she found herself drawn deeper into the look in Maura's eyes or her smile as she waited for her reply.

"I told him you became my best friend because you stayed."

Catching up to her words, Jane's facial expression morphs into a frown and an arched eyebrow as she sardonically responds, "Is that _how_ we became best friends?"

Maura nods, either completely missing Jane's tone or choosing to ignore it as she was wont to do at times.

"How and why."

The confused look on Jane prompts the other woman to explain, starting off with a casual shrug and another shy smile.

"My life, though somewhat solitary at first, hasn't been entirely absent of friends, more so of companions. I told you about that best friend I had right before…well, you remember Arthur."

A roll of eyes is Jane's sole form of acknowledgement. Maura pokes her slightly in the ribs, and Jane retaliates by pulling her closer and wrapping an arm tighter around her.

Maura continues, "But you see, I'm used to people coming and going. Hardly anyone truly stays…until you."

"I'm sort of just wondering where this is going."

This time, the roll of eyes is courtesy of Maura's. True to form, any form of compliment or acknowledgement of something Jane did or said that touches the other woman deeply is deflected with humor or form of casual confusion.

Yet, the doctor persists and insists on ignoring the brunette.

"He asked me how we became best friends. You stayed long enough and continue to show up in my life day after day. Within a short time since first meeting you, fishnet stockings and all—"

A smirk on Maura's face prompts Jane to lightly shake the doctor in her arms as if in retort.

"—you began to mention plans that appear to involve me. All of a sudden I had people to meet after work that didn't have to involve work, or Foundation matters, or society functions. I had friends of friends that apparently I just _had_ to meet so I can understand why they were deemed weird by a certain detective. Eventually I even had uncles, aunts, and numerous cousins that I had to meet, but at the same time warned as people I _should_ avoid."

"I warned you about Tony. And I was right about Alex and you know it." Jane grunted.

"I didn't say you were wrong."

"Not hearing I was right either."

"You know, you never outright say 'I told you so' but you might as well just say it and get it over with." Maura shoots back.

"What, and miss holding it over you again and again for the next five years at least?"

Maura's smile softens once again as she gazes into Jane's.

A bit taken aback by the sudden change from near typical banter to something else, "What?" she can't help but ask.

"That right there," Maura grins and Jane would almost—almost!—describe it as a lovesick look on her best friend's face. Except she can't quite believe she's a deserving recipient.

"What?"

"You just casually speak of weeks, months, and years as if we're meant to spend all of that time and more together."

 _"_ _Don't worry, Maura. We'll catch the next game live for sure."_

 _"_ _I told Aunt Nora we'll just drop by next week for that casserole she promised."_

 _"_ _What's the problem, Maur? I'm sure Frankie will forget it and by next year we can pull the same stunt and he'll have the same dumbfounded look on his stupid face."_

 _"_ _Jane! Sergeant Korsak said you told him I was in on it too!"  
"Not my fault he assumed 'we' meant you and me!"  
"Right. Because you weren't trying to subtly point a thumb in my direction when you said 'we'."  
"Huh. Well I guess that means we better start planning for next month."_

Jane pulls away just enough to catch Maura's gaze as she asks, "Does that bother you? That I just make plans and assume you'll be in on it with me? Whatever those plans may be?"

"Didn't you understand, Jane? I love it. I love you."

Jane thought her heart stumbled in hearing those words.

"You became my best friend by staying. You stayed my best friend because you keep showing up and you keep making plans for the both of us. You drive me crazy and yet you ground me when I'm going crazy. You tease me, but you're the first to defend me. You take care of me, but you do it best so that I never feel suffocated. You protect me, but also trust me to take care of myself."

Then, a somewhat more somber look replaces the smile and Jane's heart stumbles in its beat once again.

"Part of what scared me when you decided to move was because I thought you were coming and going like everyone else did before. It just took you longer to 'go'. The same man who asked me about you dared ask me if your absence was to be thanked for my more visible presence at the foundation."

Jane grumbles, "This man wouldn't happen to be the same idiot named Stephen, would it?"

Maura sighs in a mix of amusement and exasperation. "Yes. But I set him straight immediately that your absence was not to be considered a good thing."

A sudden moment of silence descends on the pair as they ruminate over everything spoken.

At least everything that Maura has expressed.

Jane knows it's her turn to say _something_.

And then Maura continues, apparently not quite done.

"But then...I think a part of me knew—or at least hoped—that you'd continue to be different than everyone else."

"What do you mean?" Jane whispers, as if anything louder would break the spell of intimacy surrounding the two of them in that very moment that felt like they were on the edge of something significant.

"Though I felt like I was bluffing at the time, I told him your absence was temporary."

Jane pulls away to hold her at arm's length in curiosity.

"Was this before or after you decided to give London a try?"

"After, actually. Which greatly surprised me, but I wasn't going to take back what I said then. And as it turns out, you did come back, Jane. Like you always do back in Boston. Everyone else comes and goes. But you…you go and come back."

The weight of Maura's words carried an immense amount of emotion, and coupled with the look in her eyes, Jane would almost swear she deserved none of it.

She admits to be selfish enough to take it.

But Jane's also more honest enough to take it, believe in it, and acknowledge it. More importantly, she's brave enough to return it this time.

And so when Maura leans up to capture her lips, Jane meets her halfway with no hesitation, but full of awe tinged with humility and exhilaration.

Until Jane pulls but a breath away from her to whisper in a somewhat fierce but gentle tone, "I promise you, Maura, to never give you reason to doubt me staying, or to question whether I'll show up every time. And even when I have to leave, no matter what, I'll do everything humanly possible to come back each and every time."

* * *

AN2: Thank you so much to all the well wishers. I also really appreciate the ones who tried to tell me to take it easy and at the same time try to encourage me to update soon. It tells me that there are people out there who like what I've come up with enough to feel excited enough to lightly "badger me." Another shout out to the lurkers who take the time to venture out of the shadows to leave a note. Their effort to do so tells me that I must have written something "right" to move them enough to make their mark on my piece. And the same special sort of shout out to the regular folks who never fail to encourage and compliment each chapter I spin out: IsaBabisa, luckypenguinbuddy, henry baker, D3nsei. Thank you. To halfbadgirl: yours has been the review that stood out most, I think. In a good way! It was worded perfectly enough to tell me that I did a good job, but that I could do better. Here's to hoping these last few have sort of made up for it.

Again, let me know if you guys think this story has had its run and if I should pull the plug. Muchos gracias.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I read all your reviews. Thank you for the encouragement, including the suggestions on where to take our ladies next. I'm glad and thankful that you guys seem to think there's more to go for this story. I'll leave my lengthier AN towards the end.

Here we go.

* * *

They get carried away.

Well, at first it's Jane who gets carried away. I mean, who wouldn't? Beautiful woman in her arms and all that…

Jane has a feeling that if they aren't too careful, there are plenty more instances like such in the near future.

Heaven forbid when they have to go back to work.

 _Crap._

 _Work._

Her thoughts must translate to her muscles for Maura stirs, her lips grazing against her bare shoulder as she asks, "What're you thinking?"

Jane sighs and shifts until she's turned sideways facing her, their eyes and lips but a few inches apart. One hand unconsciously stroking the bare skin of the ME's back as the other remains pillowed under her head.

"Just got to thinking about work."

Maura's look is questioning, prompting silently for clarification.

"Rather, lack of work."

The doctor's eyes widen, but realization dawns and the softening of her gaze is tinged with what Jane interprets as worry, subtly telling the former detective to continue.

"When…uh…things started to make more sense to me, I knew I had to do something immediately. I thought about coming in to Quantico and smoothing things over before leaving. But, you know me; sometimes I just act before I think." Jane tries to go for a casual shrug, but Maura's hand on her cheek belies the truth underlying her words.

"You dropped everything just like that? For me?"

The incredulous tone in her voice is a catalyst for Jane to roll her eyes, responding with that ever-present sarcastic tone of "That surprises you?"

The blush on Maura's cheeks causes Jane's smirk to drop and for her hand to trail upwards from the doctor's back, to her shoulder, and further until she cradles the other woman's jaw so she can ensure that Maura meets her gaze as she replies. "I would do a lot of things for you, Maur. In fact, there is almost nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

And then there's that smile.

Like she is in total awe of Jane when it should be the other way around.

Jane leans forward to kiss the other woman. Though chaste, the depth of their feelings and the undercurrent of passion are never remiss from the act.

When Jane pulls away, she could almost swear that the weight on her chest is almost painful, but mostly…overwhelming. Indescribable. Heavy, but solid and warm and definitely a feeling she hopes to never lose.

So she defers to her greatest mechanism: humor.

"If you must know, there's almost nothing I wouldn't do _to_ you either."

"Jane!"

Jane's boisterous laugh causes her to pull slightly away as she notes that the blush on Maura's face travels downwards, spreading wondrously across her pale skin.

"I thought I'd be the first to blush and all after what we did last night."

Another roll of eyes, this time from the blonde woman.

"I admit, Jane. I never would've expected you to be so…forward. What with all the times we spoke of sex—or rather, all the times you rarely ever wanted to speak of it before we consummated our relationship."

"Consummated? That's what you're going with?"

Maura grins wryly, "Would you rather 'bump uglies'?"

Another round of boisterous laughter erupts from Jane, causing the bed to slightly shake amidst her mirth.

"Where'd you even pick that one up?"

"Tommy."

"Seriously?! He better not be spewing shit like that in front of my nephew!"

Maura lightly slaps Jane on the arm, "Give your brother enough credit, Jane. He and Frankie were engaging in a male bonding activity and I just happened to overhear."

"And may I ask what lovely topic were they discussing to even need that expression in the first place?"

Maura shrugs. "I believe it was about your mother and Ron."

Jane gasps harshly and she begins to choke, and inevitably cough violently.

The taller woman shoots up to sit and at the same time seems to struggle to gasp for air.

"Jane!"

Jane holds up a hand to stall Maura from whatever "first aid" her good doctor may want to start applying.

She just needs a little time to remember how to breathe.

When she finally feels like she has more control over what was supposed to be an innate ability, Jane frowns and turns to her best friend.

"Maura, I love you. But for the sake of ever getting the chance to grow old with you, please don't ever—EVER—mention my mother in any context whatsoever that may even slightly imply that she has…'needs'—" Jane pales but continues "—that only Ron can uh…fill…"

If possible, Jane begins to sport a somewhat green pallor.

"And please, for heaven's sake, Maura, don't bring up my mother while we're both in bed—in our birthday suits no less!"

This time, it is Maura who cracks up laughing.

Jane pouts, but the small smile that teases the corner of her lips is a sign that she'd never truly begrudge the other woman whatever it is that causes her to laugh with abandon.

Simply put, if it makes Maura happy…

When Maura finally calms down, "It still baffles me how flustered you can be in matters that involve your mother. But I guess that's part of what I love about you." Maura grins.

But then, Jane notices that the smile on her face slowly fades.

"What?" Jane worriedly asks, shifting closer to eliminate the distance that has formed between them while immersed in their respective laughter.

"You see us growing old together?" Maura's voice is soft and still tinged with something like wonder, her eyes just as soft, warm and seemingly in awe.

Jane's surprise at Maura's own look of surprise morphs into that smile she has always seemed to have reserved solely for the Chief ME.

"Like there could even be anyone else," Jane scoffs in jest right before tackling the other woman so they could both fall back into the warmth of rumpled sheets and immerse themselves in each other once again.

-x-x-x-x-x-

It is past midnight, but both are indulging themselves in a very late dinner-slash-very early breakfast.

Maura refers to it as a midnight snack, but Jane argues how it could be labeled as a snack when they never got to have dinner in the first place.

After Jane's sneak peek at Maura's old manuscript that morning, they went for brunch wherein Jane extolled the virtues once more of English pastries. Afterwards, Maura had taken Jane along to see some of her favorite sights and then followed up with a late lunch.

They had considered going out for dinner after a brief stopover at their room for Maura's _costume change_ (Jane remembered the look she got from Maura when she said it aloud), but both had been waylaid by their respective phone conversations that morphed into their own.

Which consequently led to the rest of the night's physical exertions.

Suffice to say, it is a fortunate thing that the hotel Maura has chosen has a kitchen that is open round the clock.

"You never got around to telling me what your phone conversation was about earlier."

Maura breaks the comfortable silence.

She's sprawled on the soft carpet while Maura chooses the settee, with the latter seated prim and proper. And despite the bedhead she sports, which Jane is inwardly proud to claim as her doing, Maura is still able to look like she is about to pose for a magazine spread.

Jane pauses, mid-chew, taking a moment before swallowing and wiping non-existent crumbs from her lap. As expected, Maura has placed a moratorium on her consumption of baked goods and has also decreed a fair amount of greens to be included on her plate.

Also expected, the parsley garnish on her pasta didn't count.

"Jane?"

The woman in question stirs back to reality.

She places her plate down with a sigh, but responds despite her initial hesitancy to do so.

"I was talking to Frankie. He and ma had caught on to your London trip possibly being a one-way thing so he was giving me a heads up."

A slight tilt of the head is her reply, as she is wont to do when trying to process something that the doctor feels has room for misconstruing.

"Why did you look troubled?"

Jane sighs once more and leans backward to allow the back of her head to rest against the so-called settee, her cheek a breath away from Maura's knee.

"Their concern got me thinking."

"About?" Maura prods, running her hand slowly through Jane's hair.

A soft groan distracts the two women before Jane responds, "This…'development' between the two of us...I just…"

She trails off but Maura remains silent, continuing to run her hand through the other woman's locks, knowing that Jane will talk once more when she's ready.

"Before our 'talk' last night, I was wondering about what happens next."

The hand in her hair freezes mid-motion at the same time that the brunette feels the other woman stiffen.

Jane quickly turns around in time to see a split second of fear in Maura's eyes before it is quickly followed by sadness and then a measure of resolve.

"Don't even go there, Maur."

The lanky woman shifts and rises up to settle right beside the doctor, taking her by the hand to pull her close so that Maura has her side leaning against Jane's front.

Jane brushes a kiss against her forehead as she states firmly, "I'll say it over and over again if I have to until the time comes the mere thought of me existing some place without you would actually make you laugh."

She feels Maura's posture soften measurably against her and she continues, "I love you, Maura. This is it for me—for us—remember? I just told you we're going to grow old together, right? While talking with Frankie, it just hit me earlier that I didn't want to assume that this new development between us meant I knew for sure what you'll decide about London."

Maura shifts to pull away, but keeps their hands intertwined.

"I can't believe I forgot," Maura softly speaks.

Jane shrugs.

"We had a lot of other things in mind."

A beat.

"Are you…saying that you will be okay with me staying here? Still?" Maura frowns. Jane opens her mouth to reply, but the pathologist continues, "Are you saying you think we should attempt a long-distance relationship? I mean, I don't _have_ to stay here, Jane! I could just go with you. If you want to go back to Quantico. Or Boston, if that's what you want. Oh! Or we could go someplace else! Anywhere else you want to go! I don't care so long as we stay together."

Jane sighs, "I was actually wondering about what _you_ want."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh. I was thinking that if you wanted to stay and give London a chance, _I_ would be the one to stay with you and…I dunno. Find some other way to amuse and sustain myself around here or something."

Maura gazes at her with a dose of wonder and touch of awe. "You would stay here? For me?"

"What part of 'do almost anything' for you escapes your understanding, Maur?"

A slap on the shoulder causes Jane to pull back with a grin.

"You did say 'almost'."

"Well think of it this way, anything and everything that puts your life, your safety, your well-being, and your happiness in jeopardy is equivalent to a 'no, not doing it'. Say, for example, we're trapped under a parking garage that's about to collapse and you want me to leave to save myself, I wouldn't do it."

"Keeping you safe involves my happiness."

"True. But leaving you behind means I wouldn't be there to watch your back, keep you safe. Your safety, your life in fact is in jeopardy, so still a no."

"But what if I'm already dead—"

"—not happening, Maura."

Another frown and accompanying head tilt.

"Me dying?"

"No. Leaving you behind. In ANY scenario."

Jane gently shakes her head. "We've strayed far from topic. Look, all I'm saying is if you want to stay here. I'll support you. I'll stay with you. If you want to go back to Boston, I can do that too. If you want to board a plane to Africa and re-enact that scene from your manuscript, I'm down with that too."

Jane is smug.

Maura blushes.

But then a sly smile follows, "I _was_ wondering about testing out a couple of scenes I had in mind in real life. If you noticed, my characters had movements depicted quite stiffly in some places."

The look on Maura's face transforms into an introspective one, which prompts a frown on Jane as realization hits her.

"You were thinking of trying chapter 10 with some idiot stranger here in London?!"

"Of course not! I would have gone out with them on a date or two first." Maura states it in a matter-of-fact tone that leaves Jane sputtering until the former breaks out laughing.

Jane crosses her arms and subtly shifts farther away from Maura with a pout.

Maura's smile falls and immediately leans forward to include the other woman back in her personal space.

 _How time flies,_ she muses. Not too long ago they were situated in different houses, then states, then countries. Now, Maura isn't quite sure how to even fathom letting Jane out of her sight, or even out of her reach.

"Jane—"

The woman in question holds up a hand to forestall whatever Maura was about to say.

 _Probably an apology by the look on her face,_ Jane thinks.

"It's okay. I know it's illogical as you would've been perfectly in the right to do as you pleased as I wasn't even around, for crying out loud. But it still rubs me the wrong way now that I know what I know about your story. Now that I've read it. Now that we're…together."

Jane sighs and quickly pulls Maura back into her arms as she mumbles into her hair, "No one else, Maur. Okay? No one else."

Maura sighs and burrows deeper into Jane's embrace as she brushes a kiss against her girlfriend's collarbone.

"No one else."

* * *

AN2: Thank you so much to everyone who left a review on that last chapter. Especially to the ones who threw in an encouragement that the last one wasn't too shabby. To the lurkers who were coaxed out of the shadows, you guys rock. You guys leaving a review are a compliment all its own. To the consistent readers who stay with me, constantly taking time to leave a message, so much thanks.

Bear with me please as updating these things aren't as easy as I once thought. I just realized that ten chapters took me almost an effin' year, since I published the first chapter of this story. It's like life just keeps throwing one surprise after another. And now my uncle just died so there's that too.

Enough unloading.

Just thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: FINALLY. We venture outside their hotel room. I was seriously worried my muse wasn't going to let them out of there. That room spawned a number of chapters! Jeezus. Allow me to predictably ramble more in the end with a second AN.

For now, here we go.

* * *

"Huh."

An arch of an eyebrow is thrown in her direction.

A shrug is given in response.

"I was expecting something…uh…different, I guess."

"Different?" Her gaze goes back to follow her companion's, trying to see what the other seems to be seeing at the same time.

Another shrug.

"Yeah. I mean, their website was all impressive and shit—"

"Language."

"—and then you come up here and this is the face you get."

"Jane."

"Fine."

Jane rolls her eyes, but starts moving forward again.

The two women have just arrived at Gates Publishing and the former detective had chosen to remark upon the somewhat plain façade of the building.

Maura, two steps behind the lanky brunette's much larger strides, expresses her own mild exasperation with a short huff, a roll of eyes, but an inevitable upturn of lips at the traits she finds most adorable on her girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend_.

Maura inwardly fights a giddy reaction from said term, just as Jane pauses ahead of her.

Jane turns and cocks a confused look at finding Maura behind her. Maura simply smiles widely in return and hastens to fall in step beside her detective. With a small smirk, Jane catches the somewhat smaller hand in hers and with a slight tug, intertwines their fingers as they move forward in graceful synchronized movement towards the publisher's main entrance.

The receptionist immediately recognizes Maura upon entry and rises from her seat to more than acknowledge their presence.

"Dr. Isles, it's a pleasure to see you back again so soon."

"Thank you. I called earlier and I believe Mr. Bench is expecting me."

"Of course, Dr. Isles." A questioning look is thrown Jane's way, while the woman in question is busy letting her gaze roam about the lobby. Jane's former profession is a hard cloak to get rid of and, as Maura notes, her eyes lend more of an assessing look rather than that of admiration or critique.

"Ms. Jane Rizzoli is with me."

Jane startles inwardly at the mention of her name, but her posture remains unnerved and casual, as she reassesses what she might have missed in her perusal of the building's interior, along with other individuals loitering about.

In a somewhat cheerful mood thanks to a morning spent with the woman beside her, Jane takes no mind of the receptionist's somewhat wary look of her presence, and instead sports her charming grin.

 _Which she shouldn't really by throwing around so carelessly,_ Maura inwardly scoffs at the same time that Jane responds in her husky voice, "Hi, Alice."

The Rizzoli charm is potent enough as it is, but what Jane can't seem to comprehend is that when she wields it, she could get away with a whole lot of things.

As seemingly evident when Maura notes with mild disgust at how _Alice_ , visibly softens and with a shy smile holds out her hand to take Jane's outstretched one.

Maura tenses.

Ever in tune with Maura Isles, Jane notices and—though unsure of the cause—takes her hand back immediately from the other woman in order to wrap the same hand around Maura's, unconsciously trying to comfort her.

Her spine relaxes at the touch and the smile she throws Jane's way visibly relaxes the furrow between the lankier woman's brows.

A soft clearing of the throat jars both women back to the present.

Alice has a soft blush on her cheeks as she says, "Mr. Bench is running a bit late with a prior appointment, but you may wait for him in his office. If you'd follow me this way, please."

She gestures off to the side housing a set of elevators.

Jane sports an amused and somewhat impressed look when she notes how another woman appears seemingly from out of nowhere to replace Alice at the front desk.

They take an elevator to the top floor where they are then led past another receptionist who merely acknowledges them with a look after a discreet nod from their guide.

A familiar set of doors open to lead them to the same office that Maura had been in previously.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. Mr. Bench will be with you shortly. He's already been informed of your arrival."

Jane muses that the notification must have been made upon their first step out of the elevator.

A grateful acknowledgment from Maura prompt the departure of Alice at the same time that another woman appears with a tray of tea and—to Maura's mix of amusement and exasperation—pastries.

A glance at Jane's direction enhances the doctor's amusement as the former has an expected grin on her face.

Left alone at last to wait, Jane predictably heads towards the tray and immediately grabs a custard tart. As she takes a bite, the tall woman slumps at the nearby plush armchair.

"You should really take it easy with the pastries, Jane."

A somewhat muffled moan is her response, which causes Maura to blush at the stream of memories the sound evokes.

Oblivious, Jane swallows before giving a more verbal reply, "Where were these pastries whenever you'd feed me back in Boston?"

Recovering from the momentary flashback, Maura takes a seat on the adjacent chair, "Probably still safe and sound in their respective displays. Honestly, Jane. Your consumption is a bit concerning at this point."

"These folks really know their thing. If we're staying here, I really need to get back to my workout routine. Gotta keep my woman interested." Jane throws an exaggerated wink at said woman.

Maura laughs with a degree of abandon which only serves to widen Jane's own smile.

"Rest assured you will never have to be concerned about keeping 'your woman' interested."

"Really? Even if I get as fat as cousin Nicky?"

Maura can't help the slight frown at the memory of cousin Nicky who swore and cursed just as much as he sweated.

"I do believe my interest will only grow further in you if you ever reach Nicky's size—more so as I shall no doubt be ever more concerned about your health."

"Great. Should I look forward to being a potential lab rat then?" Jane smirks.

"No. You should look forward to a slew of the color green in your diet then."

Jane's face falls.

Further rumination of the possibilities brings forth a sulking Jane, a frown at the dessert in her hand, at the same time that the doors open and Paul Bench enters.

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long." He greets with a ready hand outstretched.

Maura rises to return the greeting, shaking his hand, "We haven't."

Both instinctively turn towards Jane who slowly stands with a lingering frown on her face.

A look of regret passes her face as she retrieves a napkin to wrap around the tart as she places it back on the tray.

"I'm sorry. Was there something wrong with the pastry?" Paul's concerned expression transforms to confusion when Maura chuckles, "She's merely debating the merits of consuming sweets at this hour versus a salad tonight."

Jane emits a "hmph" sound but shifts her attention back to her and the newcomer in the room.

Confident that her girlfriend's attention is back on track, Maura does the introductions.

"Paul, this is Jane Rizzoli. Jane, this is Paul Bench, CEO of Gates Publishing."

The man's smile is a bit "knowing" for Jane's taste upon hearing her name but she inwardly shrugs and takes it in stride. She'll roll with it for now.

"Hello, Ms. Rizzoli. A pleasure."

Jane offers a short wave, "Please, just Jane."

"Then please, call me Paul."

A nod and a smile.

x-x-x-x-x

The look on Jane's face is assessing, Paul notes.

Upon his arrival, she initially appeared preoccupied, but the quick once-over she gave him was enough to clue him in that at least she didn't deem him as a threat.

She may have lowered part of her guard down by the time Maura formally introduced them to each other, but not fully so.

He understands that it may take a few more exchanges between them for her to deem him entirely harmless.

Paul had been in the business long enough to work up enough of a skill in "reading" people. He's had enough encounters with genuine folks, wannabes, the faux kind, even the occasional nut job when it came to their authors' fans posing as potential employees and whatnots.

And Jane Rizzoli…

His hunch is that this is the "muse" of Dr. Isles.

Which means to garner the doctor's favor, they would have to garner Ms. Rizzoli's.

Judging by the look and stance of the taller woman, she might just be a harder sell than their potential author.

"Okay. So you're Paul. Where's this guy named Mark?"

 _Direct to the point_ , he smiles.

"Mark was tasked to bring another associate from legal."

Jane steps a bit closer towards Maura, "Dr. Isles was specific the last time she was here that she wanted to work with Mark if she were to take you up on your offer."

 _A harder sell, indeed. But she'd be worth it,_ the CEO thinks.

Maura's hand on Jane's forearm stalls any further protest she may have on the doctor's behalf.

Taking his cue, Paul proceeds with his clarification, "Mark has been transferred from the legal department to perform on your behalf in this company should you decide to work with us. Hence, the need to have another fellow brought in from legal."

Seeing the bright smile on her girlfriend's face, Jane relaxes her posture and takes her own cue from Maura when she moves to take a seat back on the sofa upon the CEO's hand motion.

"From Dr. Isles' words earlier, you all must have had your fill of pastries. May I offer you anything else instead?" His words are timely as the woman from the desk outside strides right in with a tray bearing coffee for the man.

"Thank you, Margaret."

With a shrug, Jane reaches over for the pot and ignoring the wince from Maura, proceeds to add more sugar than the doctor was comfortable with into her drink.

"Honestly, Jane. Are you having sugar with coffee or coffee with sugar?"

Jane, realizing that she's walking a thinner line now as compared to when they were simply friends, decides to keep silent and instead decides to "go big or go home" and reaches for her unfinished pastry.

Despite Maura's disapproving look, Jane takes a hefty bite and gives Maura a toothy grin.

And even if she knows better than to give in, Maura melts and a smile forms right back.

A clearing of throat breaks the stare-all-you-can-lovestruck contest between the two women.

"Would you like some more, Jane?"

"No, thank you." Jane's polite response surprises Maura, which causes the former to shrug and reply, "I love the coffee and donuts we live by in the force, but I'm not entirely stupid as to live _entirely_ by the stereotype."

"Oh, you're an inspector—rather, I mean, a detective in your country, yes?"

Jane shakes her head, "I used to be."

If there was any indication in her voice that would provide a clue as to whether Jane missed the BPD and her job, Maura didn't find it.

"Jane transferred to Quantico recently to train future agents—"

"— _potential_ agents, Maur. Some of them make me wary if they can find their own ass—"

"Language, Jane."

"—oh my God, did I ever tell you about this one instructor who acted like he was fu—"

A sharp look.

"—freakin' Captain Von Trapp with the recruits? Oh yeah! Whistle and all, baby! And he wasn't even a drill instructor or anything. Dude was teaching about white collar crimes." Jane's laughter is contagious and despite her language, Maura finds herself laughing along.

Even the man in the room whom they've failed to notice once again finds himself chuckling.

A brief but crisp knock on the door breaks the mirth of all three and simultaneously turn to see the newcomers.

Maura is pleased to note Mark in the lead, followed by a slightly shorter but stocky man probably in his late thirties to early forties. Jane assumes the second man to be the legal replacement.

The third figure to follow surprises the doctor.

Phoebe Greene's appearance surprises Paul as well, but he takes it in careful stride as perhaps she is there to facilitate Mark's first foray into playing editor. After all, even if Dr. Isles' contract had demanded it, if Mark didn't have the proper qualifications, the best that Paul could've done was to assign the younger man as an associate and acting as a middle man between the doctor and Phoebe.

And though Mark qualified to change designations, Paul decides to allow Phoebe a chance to oversee Mark's first steps into being an editor rather than as a legal representative.

Phoebe must admit that though she was initially taken in by Dr. Isles, she is most certainly captured by the beauty of the woman standing beside her now. The long and obviously lithe body underneath those clothes, her confident and striking pose…she could spend awhile just staring at her.

Maura sees the look on Phoebe's face—particularly the glint in her eyes as soon as she laid eyes on Jane— and sees trouble.

Aiden, the newcomer to the whole party other than Jane, takes one look at Maura and is stunned.

Jane, who is quick to catch on to anyone who shows the slightest interest in her ME—be it positive or not—is not impressed with the gaping man.

Mark takes one sweeping glance of the people in the room and sighs.

 _This could take a while,_ he muses.

* * *

AN2: Thank you so much to the folks who expressed their well wishes and sympathies. Thank God we've managed to pull through and continue to do so. To those who left reviews asking what's next and at the same time managing to hint as to what my "choices" are, *grin* kudos and thanks. Your words do act as a guide and reminder for me. I tend to get lost in the characters sometimes (a lot, actually) and it's nice to read reviews that sort of nudge me into developing what's next for these two outside their relationship. To the lurkers! Shout out 'coz you guys rock. To the faithful peeps who pen kind notes, THANK YOU. To everyone who follows this story and continues to read and share their own thoughts, I'm humbled and grateful. Sincerely.

And yes. I think we'll tackle the whole London vs. Boston soon enough.


End file.
